


Seasons Turn

by horngeek



Series: The Sword of Amaterasu [4]
Category: Exalted (Roleplaying Game), Legend of the Five Rings
Genre: F/F, Role-Playing Game, Roleplay Logs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2020-08-23 13:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horngeek/pseuds/horngeek
Summary: The attack against Malfeas now done, Sakura's attention must turn back to the rulership of Rokugan- both dealing with the aftereffects and complications from the liberation of Hida's corpse, and preparing to defend Rokugan from these foreigners who serve a Scarlet Throne.





	1. Seasons Turn

**Author's Note:**

> In this session, Maugan and I start using Aleph and EarthScorpion's strategic actions hack, modified for 3e (not that it needed much modification. Other RPs with logs on this site that use said hack include Ascensions and Transgressions: The Tales of Keris Dulmeadokht (https://archiveofourown.org/series/936030), and Sunlit Sands (https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678996). 
> 
> Unlike those two, Sword of Amaterasu keeps OOC and IC separate, and given the length of time this chapter took place over, it's more trouble than it's worth for me to include OOC logs. However, at some point, I'll put what characters did what this session in terms of mechanics, and see if I can find the roll results.

In the end, Sakura's return is surprisingly understated. Rokugan is a holy land, and the people are more than prepared for their rulers to retreat into communication with the divine for months on end; most of Sakura's subordinates merely brushed off old protocols from the time of the Hantei and carried on as normal, waiting for her to return, and once a bare handful of ritual ceremonies are conducted life continues as before.

There are rumours, of course, and a certain degree of wild speculation, but with the official story established none see fit to wonder at too much length where their Empress has been for the past few weeks, or why the Crab Champion disappeared at the same time. The only truth they need is the word of their superiors, and the rest is simply... entertaining wordplay.

Summer has come, the sweltering heat of the sun enveloping Rokugan in its warmth, and while this time is traditionally known as the Season of War, this year the battlefields are quiet. A few skirmishes are launched, a few minor raids conducted along the borders of the Clans (particularly the Lion, always the Lion) but otherwise the nation appears content to simply pass the time.

The nation might be... but Sakura is not.

She spends some time simply interacting with Aiko, some holding court, but in the opening weeks of summer, a flurry of letters is sent, written by both Sakura and her Imperial Advisor, to all Clan Champions. 

The message is quite simple, although obviously written in the flowery and indirect way that much communications generally are, in Rokugan. The Empress, during her time of seclusion, had it revealed to her that the Realm would be a threat sometime soon, due to their blasphemous beliefs. 

(Interestingly, the letters _credit_ Yoritomo with bringing this threat to Sakura's attention)

They command that the Clan leaders ready themselves for war- in particular, while Sakura doesn’t rebuke the minor raids, it’s made very clear.

No outright war is to be attempted. The Clans are to reserve their strength for the coming storm.

Naturally, when the Throne gives a command, obedience is to be expected. None of the Champions would ever be so bold as to _openly_ defy the Empress, and indeed the Phoenix Champion makes a point of penning a beautiful reply praising the Daughter of Heaven for her foresight and willingness to encourage peace and cooperation across Rokugan in such a troubled time.

The others are somewhat less effusive, but analysis of the letters they send in response indicates that most are willing to comply. The lone troubling exception is, perhaps inevitably, the Lion Clan - Akodo Toturi promises only that his samurai will obey the dictates of honour in all cases, as their ancestors did before them. This is... not _quite_ a refusal, and certainly obedience to the Throne is a key part of the bushido which the Lion prize so highly, and yet Sakura cannot help but be aware how ambiguous the wording is when it comes to even acknowledging that her commands were given in the first place.

Sakura is... honestly, unsurprised. The Lion, after all, never take fondly to long periods of enforced peace. Her reply to Toturi is a simple acknowledgement, and gratitude is returned to the other Champions.

-/-

It’s a few weeks afterwards, as Sakura and Yuzuki are... finally, having some private _intimacy_ again, that Sakura notices something slightly... _off_, about her wife. She'd almost call it distracted, in fact. 

Twisting slightly, she looks over her shoulder at her wife, from her kneeling position on the floor, her arms bound behind her with Benten's gift, enclosed in silver. "...Yuzuki, is... if you're still not feeling up to this, you don’t need to force yourself on my account."

Yuzuki clucks her tongue, and the silvery bindings tighten in just the right way to replace earnest query with breathless gasp. 

"I’m fine, Sakura," her wife says softly, kneeling behind her, so close and yet not quite touching, "I’m just... I want to remember this."

Oh _Fortunes_. Sakura's head tilts back and she gasps as she feels pressure against _just_ the right spot. Even distracted as she is by that... _very_ pleasurable moment, however, there's something in Yuzuki's tone of voice... and she realises what rather quicky. 

"...oh. You need... mmmm... you need to go, don't you? At least for a while. T-to find your guide."

Yuzuki hesitates for a moment, and then the bindings begin to flow like water, spreading out over arm and torso and jaw. Sakura's nose she leaves uncovered, but in a moment her wife is almost entirely immobilised.

"I know it's selfish," Yuzuki says in a quiet tone, running one hand up and down Sakura's flank, seemingly absorbed in the way that Benten's gift shifts and flows around her fingers, "You need me here, especially when the Realm might make its move at any time and I don't know how long it will take for me to find a mentor, but... I have to. I can't just... stay ignorant, not any longer, not when it comes to something like this."

Sakura opens her mouth for the gag, listening to Yuzuki's words, even as she enjoys the feeling of her wife's touch. She knows Yuzuki- the gag is so Yuzuki can speak with a... 'captive' audience, so to speak, can say her piece.

So, she doesn’t try to... _vocalise_, to interrupt, instead simply listens to Yuzuki. She understands- she _agrees_ with her wife, to be honest.

"So I'm leaving," Yuzuki says, leaning in to kiss Sakura on the back of the neck, her dark hair trailing softly across her bound wife's shoulders, "and I don't know when I'll be coming back. I'll take Raiko, but otherwise, I'll be going alone, and I'll try to keep in contact but it might not be easy and..."

She hesitates for a long moment.

"And I want you to know that I love you," she says at last, "And that you love me, which is why tonight I'm going to indulge myself, so that I can leave with the morning and not... not feel like there's anything left unsaid. I have to do this, but I'll do it on my terms."

Sakura doesn't think she wills the gag to retract, exactly, but it slides away all the same, and the Empress is free to speak once more.

Sakura works her jaw for a moment, before she rests herself backwards, against Yuzuki's body, relaxing in her bonds. "Ah, Yuzuki. I will miss you _dearly_. But... you're also right. This is something you need."

She sighs. "And while you would be helpful _here_... I think the Realm will take time, before they're ready to strike. We have time. Aiko and I will manage, until you return. I, mmm..."

There's a slight pause, before she continues. "If you wanted to do something to help... given that I know the Realm's beliefs about those blessed by Amaterasu _also_ extends to those blessed by Onnotangu... I suspect that others like you would not be well-inclined towards the Realm. It's not certain they would come to aid us against the Realm, of course, but if you're seeking them out anyway, it does no harm to ask."

Yuzuki exhales, slowly, and Sakura can feel the way the tension bleeds out of her.

"So understanding," she whispers softly, "What did I ever do to deserve a woman like you?"

Sakura giggles softly. "In all honesty, I ask myself that at times. What I did to deserve a woman like _you_, I mean. Um... honestly? You didn't... try to coddle me over my blindness. You never made me feel like it was an... an _issue_ that you felt the need to offer hope over or found disturbing."

She pauses. "Especially the second. I wore the blindfold all the time for a reason, but... you didn't _care_. And then... there was the desert, and that was when I really fell in love with you. You didn't feel the need to coddle me when it wasn't needed, and when I _did_ need support, you gave it without judgement."

Shuffling to turn around to face Yuzuki, Sakura tilts her head as she admires her wife's body for a moment. "And... at times I haven't achieved that balance myself. Part of me wants to _go with you_, impossible as it is- and as much as, well... like you said, you need to do this yourself, on your terms."

Yuzuki smiles, a simple expression made all the more meaningful for it, and leans in to kiss her wife.

"One of the drawbacks of being the Empress, it seems," she says with a soft smile, content to just hold her wife close for a moment or two, "that you cannot simply run off where your heart desires. I suppose you will have to find someone else to tie you up as well, while I'm gone."

Sakura blushes as she considers the comment. "That... I hadn’t _considered_ that, exactly, but..."

She considers, for a few moments. Rokugan _did_ have a long tradition of both concubines and affairs, although neither for exactly the circumstances Yuzuki and her were about to face. But... when she considered the idea...

"I might. Not... necessarily _will_, but... it wouldn't be so bad to have some companionship, I think."

She pauses for a moment, before smiling and leaning forwards to whisper into Yuzuki's ear. 

"_The falcon flies free_  
_Far and wide, it will return_  
_To the plains of home."_

She pulls back, her blush lessened a little as she looks into her wife's eyes. "I think, at times, we might spend some time apart like this. You've never been one to... stay put. But I do know you'll always return home. And I think if either of us spend nights with... others, while that's the case... it's not a bad thing."

After a moment, she continues. "And if one of us spends that time with someone we think the other would like as well... um, maybe we could..."

Her blush intensifies. "Make some introductions, when we see each other again?"

"Hah! Maybe," Yuzuki says with a fierce smile, one hand cupping Sakura's jaw in tender embrace, her face so close that Sakura could almost drown in her eyes, "We'll see who I find, out there. But that is for tomorrow. For tonight..."

She leans in, and there are no more words until the morning.

-/-

Yuzuki leaves several days afterwards. There isn't a huge amount of fanfare over it- for those who ask, Sakura tells... close enough to the truth, that Yuzuki's tasks take her beyond Rokugan. Despite the... um... last part of their talk that night, Sakura doesn't seek out anyone _right away_. There... might be time for that soon. 

For now, though, she has her own preparations to make. A message calls Doji Hotaru to Otosan Uichi, and another calls Yoritomo. For most, the arrival of the two Champions doesn't have much connection between them. Sakura certainly doesn't make a fuss over the two champions in court. 

Afterwards is another matter, as she speaks to them both in private, setting up for the main event, so to speak. A week after Yoritomo arrives, the three meet in private. Sakura outlines the general situation to the both of them- and the course of action she has decided to take. 

"This Realm is far larger than we, and if we stand alone, it may make for a glorious defeat- but it will still be a _defeat_, and I will not permit that. So, I am choosing to call on instincts that my heritage gives me- and seek allies."

She pauses, sipping from her tea in front of her, gazing at the two Champions in turn. "Yoritomo-san, you have knowledge of those outside Rokugan. Those who will be... reliable allies, and those who are not to be trusted. And those who, owing to their practices, are simply _unacceptable_. I want you to identify those who fall into the first category. Doji-san, I require you to select those of your clan who are... most willing to deal with and accept customs and people who are not of Rokugan."

She doesn't insult Hotaru's intelligence by suggesting those most familiar with and comfortable with the Unicorn, but the implication is there nonetheless. "Work together. Find those who show themselves to be honourable outsiders instead of mere _gaijin_. Convince them to fight alongside us, to help the Mantis in fighting them at sea, to ensure the Realm does not overthrow their own people."

She doesn't say the next part- that once that part of the battle is done and the Mantis have done all they can, those allies may be asked to fight in Rokugan itself. Or Rokugani might be sent to aid those allies in turn. Sakura is well aware of the change in Rokugani policy she is enacting with this meeting. But in her view... it must be done.

This is the first, practical meeting- but it's not the _only_ one Sakura makes, or the only letter she sends. Togashi... will keep his own council, and it's only a quick exchange of letters with Kisada. The others... are more involved. Sakura doesn't _summon_ any of them, but their duties over the summer _do_ call each of the Champions to Otosan Uichi, and Sakura takes advantage of the opportunity to meet with them, to measure their feeling on the matter and at least start to convince each of them as well.

The reactions from Rokugan at large are, perhaps inevitably, somewhat mixed.

There are none who would openly decry the Empress as a fool or refuse to follow her commands, of course, but this does not mean that such a radical proposal can be accepted entirely without consequence. Some among the Lion feel that the Empress shames them by deeming her Right Hand insufficient to the task of defending the homeland, while some among the Scorpion argue that foreigners inherently lack the basic civility that permits the Underhand to remain loyal even without a more traditional sense of honour. The Crane are divided, while the Unicorn and Phoenix come out in favour of the move, praising their Empress for her wisdom.

Ultimately, the impression is one of wary tension. There are enough open-minded souls among the samurai as to clear the way for the next step in the process, but it seems undeniable that any foreigners invited to the Empire's shores will be watched with _intense_ scrutiny, their every word and gesture taken as evidence for one side or another in the ongoing arguments.

All rather expected by Sakura- she will have to find _some_ way to accomodate the Lion in the near future, given her actions this season. The Phoenix... suprise her, although she doesn't show it. The others... are all mostly as expected. She doesn't push too far for now, however, for she has one more matter of importance before the summer turns to autumn.

-/-

Otosan Uchi has been the heart of the Empire for over a thousand years, the seat of its rulers and the home of its faith and culture, and it has grown in accordance with that function. In particular, it has long been held by pious Emperors and Empresses that the myriad of gods and spirits worshipped by the people of Rokugan must have representation and a place of worship within the capital, each attended by at least a handful of priests and monks at all times. Many are humble affairs, simple shrines and alcoves within larger temples, but no one would ever be so foolish as to risk insulting the Seven Great Fortunes with such a meagre offering. 

Thus, when Sakura arranges to seek the wisdom of the Heavens and the aid of the Fortune of Contentment, she does not have to go far. The Temple of Hotei lies within half an hour's walk of the Imperial Palace, and its soaring spires and pagodas seem to welcome her with blossoming flowers and the scent of well cooked rice.

Sometimes, the Emperors of Rokugan visit the temples in great splendor, seeking to show their piety to the people. 

Today, however... such is not Sakura's intention. She started this journey before she was Empress, after all, and she does not wish to come flaunting her position. 

More than that... she does not come alone today. She brings Jiyu with her. The young man, 'leader' of the liberated slaves from Hell- at least, to the extent that they have a leader. In Sakura's view, given how much this meeting will be _about_ him and his fellow former slaves, it is only right that they have a representative. But... as much as Sakura loves her country, loves her _people_, reactions to her recent efforts have reminded her of the...

_Mixed_ feelings towards outsiders in Rokugan. Even before the fact that Jiyu was liberated from Hell itself is taken into consideration. None would _gainsay_ the Empress, of course... but at the same time, she's just taken two highly unusual steps. Best not to flaunt it. 

So, instead, Sakura rides in a carriage, Jiyu seated opposite her as they make their way to the temple. Sakura studies the man she, Yuzuki and Kisada liberated from Hell some months ago, now, and speaks up softly in the language of the spirits. "I have not checked on you and your people as often as I should- have your accommodations been adequate, Jiyu-san?"

"They have been absolutely ideal, Mighty One," Jiyu responds cautiously... and Sakura has seen enough of how he and his act to understand that the caution is no insult, merely inherent in his background. Rokugan is so far out of his general experience and understanding that the former slave reflexively retreats back into suspicion and the safety of anonymity. "Please, do not concern yourself over-much with our humble selves."

Sakura merely raises an eyebrow, before sighing. "Ideal would have been finding a place where you can make new lives. To make the most of the opportunity given to you. And that... I am ill-equipped to do."

She pauses for a moment. "But given the role I played in your liberation from Hell, I have a _responsibility_. I will not simply let things stand where they are, with you thrust into a situation utterly unfamiliar and with no... help given to you to adjust. Which is why I have _asked_ you to come with me today. We visit the temple of Hotei, the Fortune of Contentment. It is my hope that he might have a solution, or at least might be able to point us in the direction of one."

"I..." Jiyu wrings his hands for a moment, "Truthfully, Mighty One, I feel a poor choice for this. Before you freed me I was a lowly slave, and before that I was a street rat in the demon city. And now people look to me as leader and I am being taken to see gods and..."

Sakura pauses for a moment. "And you do not feel ready for it. Let me tell you a story, Jiyu. Before I was Empress, before I even had this power, I was a mere magistrate. It was my task to enforce the laws of Rokugan, yes, it had _some_ responsibility, but I was... not expected to rise much higher. And then, Amaterasu blessed me. Then, through events only partially within my control, I became _Empress of Rokugan._"

She smiles at Jiyu. "You were the one who stepped forwards, who offered us information which helped us save _all_ your now-companions. I know it seems like a large amount of pressure- and it is- but it is one I believe you are up to."

The freeman takes a slow, shuddering breath, and the nods. "Thank you for your kindness, Mighty One. I shall strive to prove myself worthy of it."

There is a faint jolt as the carriage comes to a halt, and the Seppun guardsman who was riding alongside leans over to address Sakura through the window. "We have arrived, _tenno_."

Sakura nods, and steps out, waiting a moment for Jiyu... before she makes her way into the temple. Not dressed in any spectacular colours today, she could be mistaken for one of the Otomo by a casual observer. 

That is, of course, the point.

The temple of Hotei is... well perhaps _modest_ would be the wrong word, for it is still a soaring edifice of open rooms and arcing roofs, staffed by hundreds of monks and aspirants given to the service of one of the Seven Great Fortunes, but compared to the grandeur of the other temples nearby it seems relatively humble. Hotei, after all, extols the virtues of being content with what one has.

A pair of monks approach the carriage and bow low, reciting the ritual works of greeting.

Sakura nods, a gentle smile on her face, as she recites her part in the ritual. "Monk-san, might we speak to the abbot in private? I find myself in need to commune with the Fortune on... matters of some importance."

A simple message, but that Sakura has had private dealings with several of the Fortunes is well-known by this point.

Her request is honored, as of course it should be, and the monks convey Sakura and her guest through the temple to find the abbot. Somewhat unusually, he is not to be found in the meditation cells or in the midst of teaching, but instead in what appears to be a set of kitchens attached to the temple’s outer walls.

They are shown to a small anti-chamber, and less than a minute later a rather large and well muscled man in humble robes comes hurrying through the door, his hands still streaked with flour.

"Ah, _tenno_, my most abject apologies," he says, dropping to both knees and pressing his forehead to the floor, "I miscalculated the time required to attend to my other duties... well, apologies, as I said. How might I assist you?"

Sakura smiles, tilting her head slightly before nodding in respect. "Abbot-san, please, rise. I quite deliberately did not announce myself this day, and so you cannot be faulted for not knowing of my arrival. I come to seek the wisdom of Hotei on two matters, one regarding myself, one regarding Jiyu-san here. He and his companions were... recently liberated from a situation in which no soul should be left, and I seek the wisdom of the Fortune on his behalf on how best to help them find a place where they can find contentment."

"Hmm, I see, I see," the abbot says thoughtfully, fixing Jiyu with a piercing gaze, "and what of you, young man? Do you seek contentment with my lord’s aid?"

"I..." for a moment Sakura can see Jiyu about to retreat, to hide behind humility and protest his own satisfaction with how things are, but then his spine stiffens and he holds his ground, "...yes, I would say I do. My people... this is not our home, can never _be_ our home. We will always be outsiders here, and..."

"...and we are not kind to foreigners, yes, I know," the abbot sighs, "very well then. With your permission, _tenno_, I will take the two of you to see Lord Hotei. I make no promises on his behalf, for I lack any such right, but... he may be able to assist. If you would follow me?"

Sakura smiles in approval as Jiyu speaks for himself, and nods at the Abbot's words. "Of course, Abbot-san."

"Very well then! Let’s not waste time, he should be... well you’ll see..."

With that, the Abbot turns on his heel and sets off at a brisk trot, navigating the twists and turns of the temple complex with the ease that only a man who lives here could manage. Up, they go, up stairs and slopes and outer balconies, up level after level of shrines and cells and work stations, until at last they reach the roof itself. It is flat and open, with a wall-less shrine set up fully exposed to the breeze.

The Abbot bows briefly to the shrine, then reaches into a small basket he must have acquired on the ascent and produces... cakes? 

"He likes these ones best, I find," the Abbot says with a conspiratorial smile, setting out the small collection of hot cakes on a table near the centre of the shrine, exposed to the wind, "now, this may take some time, so..."

As he speaks, Sakura closes her eyes and breathes in, taking in the smell of the cakes... and more, besides. 

She opens her senses to the world of the spirits, and for the first time opens her _eyes_ to this world as well.

"**Oho!**" With a peal of happy laughter, the Fortune of Contentment arrives, "**Sabo, you sly dog, you didn’t tell me you were making these today!**"

Hotei, Fortune of Contentment, is in form strikingly similar to... well, a peasant. A fat, happy peasant in a roughspun kimono and straw-woven sandals. His cheeks are red, his eyes gleaming with good cheer, and his pudgy hands halfway through scooping the cakes into a small satchel by his side before he even notices that Sakura and Jiyu are there.

"**Oh! Guests, to boot! How marvelous!**"

Sakura smiles warmly, bowing respectfully to the Fortune of contentment. Many samurai would take offence at such behaviour... but then, this is a Fortune. And more, a Fortune who governs good cheer. It would be... disrespectful and foolish to take offence. "Indeed, Hotei-no-Kami. I am Sakura, and this is Jiyu. We come seeking your wisdom."

She rises, smiling warmly. "But first, it would be remiss of me to ask. Have you had rice today?"

"I have, I have, and several other things besides," Hotei says with a happy smile, adding the last of the cakes to his basket and shedding some of the booming divine quality of his voice in the process, "So then, Sakura-chan..."

The Abbot makes a pained sound here. "Empress Sakura, First of her Name, Daughter of Heaven."

"Yes, I said that part already," Hotei flaps his arm in a dismissive gesture, eyes twinkling with mischief, "so, wisdom! I cannot day for certain I have any of _that_ lying around, but ask away and I will see what I can do!"

Sakura smiles. 

Pauses. 

Tilts her head. 

"I must say, you do not look like my mother, and that's the only person who refers to me as ‘Sakura-chan’ these days..."

There's no sting in her words whatsoever, her smile genuine- it's honestly a pleasure to speak to Hotei like this. "Although sight is new to one such as I, so I might be mistaken?"

Of course, there's a hint there, of one of her purposes.

"Ah, dearest Mami," Hotei says with a chortle, calling up a small chair from seemingly nowhere and settling himself down on it, "no, I think I’m rather too _large_ for a convincing impersonation, wouldn’t you? Lovely woman, though, prays to me quite often, because you would be surprised how many rare it is for a samurai like that to truly be _content_ with her life. Or, well, her marriage at least."

"And yes, your eyes... I heard about those," the Fortune peers at Sakura for a moment, "Not much I can do about it, mind, virtually _no-one_ in that accursed place is entirely content, and I don’t really have much experience with those who have... shall we say come into contact with them either? That’s the sort of thing that gets you eaten by lions."

Sakura smiles. Her mother takes after her in terms of appearances- which is to say, short and slender. But then, she hums as she considers Hotei's words. "The eyes themselves are not an issue. Or..."

She pauses for a moment. "There is no _practical_ reason that one should not be content with this, shall we say. My companions were quite thorough in determining that. But many in Rokugan, as I have been reminded by one I trust, would not be content with that situation either."

She sighs softly. "In truth, however, that is a secondary concern of ours in coming here- truthfully, my companion has the more pressing need than I."

She turns to her companion, smiling. "Jiyu-san, I will let you make your request first."

The god turns his attention to the mortal, and Sakura sees Jiyu swallow nervously before speaking.

"My people, mighty one," he says with almost excessive formality, bowing low before speaking, "though liberated and grateful, have no place to live that welcomes them. And... I would seek to find a solution, if I could."

"Ah, Sakura-chan, you place me in a delicate position," Hotei says with a sigh, turning his eye back to her, "A colony of prayer-slaves from the depths of Hell, coming into my possession... well, no, wrong word... my _care_, even temporarily? The harm that such knowledge could be used to do in the wrong hands is significant, I assure you."

Sakura tilts her head. "Is aiding such forbidden, or is the issue your direct action? I would not wish for your aid to put you at undue risk, but you were recommended to us, by one whom..."

She pauses. Well, she can’t exactly say she _trusts_ Togashi.

"One whom I _respect_. In any case, is there some way that harm might be mitigated?"

"Oh come now, Empress, you of all people should be aware that something does not have to be _illegal_ to be turned against you in court," Hotei says with a vaguely cynical chortle, "I can help you, most assuredly, but I have my enemies and they are ever watchful for signs of, hmm, opportunity."

There's a pause, before Sakura breathes out. Heaven's politics, it seems, are far more like those of Rokugan than Jurojin wished to admit. "Indeed. What would you say is the best course of action, then?"

Hotei plucks a dumpling from the inside of his basket and seems to inspect it for a long moment.

"Are you familiar," he says idly, "with the Mandate of Heaven?"

The Empress, blessed by the heavens, raises one eyebrow, then smiles. "I should hope so, given my position."

"Hah. Fair, fair," Hotei chortles, slipping the dumpling into his mouth and devouring it swiftly, "but that is not the principle to which I was referring. Or rather, the Mandate as understood by Rokugan was written into the Empire's law and culture based on an _older_, more universal principle."

He pauses for a moment, then looks Sakura in the eye. "Command me."

Sakura blinks, her expression one of shock for a moment. "Um. Are you saying that Amaterasu's blessing _grants me authority over you_?"

"Indeed."

For such a friendly, indeed downright jolly personality, the seriousness with which the Fortune regards Sakura now is striking. "Amaterasu is the Highest of Holies, ruler of Heaven, Head of the Celestial Hierarchy... and millennia ago, she officially transferred all of her divine authority over Ningen-Do to you, the mortals who bore her flame in their hearts."

He smiles mirthlessly. "By the Laws of Heaven, you, Sakura of Rokugan, have authority over every god and spirit in this land and beyond. By the Laws of Heaven you have the right to command even the walking dead and the demon lords of Hell, provided you can bind them to your will."

Sakura blinks, slightly aware of the way Jiyu's mouth hangs open besides her. "And then that rule of Ningen-do was taken from us in practicality, but legally the authority still remains. And if any try to use _that_ against you, you can ask them who they are to gainsay the _Ruler of Heaven's_ decree, yes?"

She takes a breath. "Not an authority to be used lightly, for the Fortunes are worthy of respect. But in this case... Hotei-no-Kami, by the authority granted to me, I command you- aid Jiyu-san and his companions to find their new place in Ningen-do."

The Fortune of Contentment rises to his feet, brings his hands together, and _bows_.

"By your will, Daughter of Heaven," he says with a small smile, "Tell me, Jiyu-san, are your people familiar with the arts of hunting and gathering?"

"...some among us, Mighty One," Jiyu says carefully, snapping out of his awestruck daze, "The others can learn, or else provide other trades."

"Then I shall convey you to the north, where the Unbowed Tribes hold sway," Hotei says with a smile, "They are kindly neighbours to those who have fled bondage of any kind."

Sakura nods. Honestly, she wished she'd thought of that. The Yobanjin would be a good place for them...

But also not on good terms with those of Rokugan. Hotei will have more success there... and there is one more matter. "There is another matter, Hotei-no-Kami. My eyes, and their restoration."

She pauses, trying to work out what she wants to _say_ here. "My cousin has given me excellent advice on this- the people of Rokugan, as a whole, would not take the news that their Empress had been captured by a demon, that my restored eyesight was the work of a demon's servant, at all well. The Crab were _very_ thorough with checking for any corruption, but regardless. It is a situation that is not needed right now, not with coming conflict. I would... well, I would ask your permission to credit _you_ with the restoration."

"I don't see any reason why not," Hotei replies after a moment, a thoughtful look upon his plump face, "It's not something I typically do but I imagine I could have arranged for eyesight to be restored if necessary, so... yes, permission is granted and so forth."

"Now then... is there anything else? If not, perhaps you might join me for a meal?"

Sakura smiles. "We would be honoured to join you, Hotei-no-Kami."

-/-

Summer turns to autumn; trees turn red, the air begins to chill, and all across the nation the peasants are called to the fields to collect the year's harvest. Few are the conflicts between the Clans this time, and fewer still the official events that might bring samurai from across the Empire together, for from the earliest days of Rokugan the Clans have ever needed to focus all their efforts on the successful collection of their crops and the subsequent calculation of their taxes and other tribute owed to the Throne. 

Reports are made, in this time, of the initial efforts undertaken by the Mantis and Crane to reach out to other lands beyond the borders of the Empire. There are two notable successes, in that regard, and while Yoritomo apologises for the slow progress he insists that excessive haste would only poison the rulers of these lands against Rokugan.

The first nation contacted are the Invidi, though in truth to call them a nation is perhaps being overly generous. They are a collection of local kingdoms united by faith and culture to Rokugan's south, in the untainted jungles beyond the Shadowlands, but where the Clans of Rokugan are united by a singular Throne the Invidi see no need for such things. Each House is self-governing and fiercely independent, trading vast quantities of wood, gems and ivory between each other but guarding their sovereignty closely. Doji Hotaru reports that several of the Kingdoms are deeply interested in closer ties with Rokugan, but that they will likely expect these ties to be _mercantile_ in nature - they see the Realm as just another trading partner, and it will take some considerable work to convince them that the Dynasty is a threat worth opposing in its own right.

The second are much less conventional in nature; the Water Tribes of the Bjoran are excellent sailors and shipwrights, which is perhaps only to be expected since they apparently claim no actual _land_ for their own, at least not in a way recognisable under Rokugani law. They are almost entirely nomadic, plying the waves on vast fleets of ships as they make their way between a series of seasonal 'havens' established on individual islands or in the lands of other kingdoms, seemingly for religious or cultural reasons that are not lightly discussed with outsiders. They seem welcoming enough to Rokugani envoys, but make no secret of the fact that they are unwilling to stand and fight a powerful invading fleet... yet Hotaru remains convinced that it should be possible to enlist them for a more _flexible_ form of warfare.

Sakura considers the reports, and their contents, with some thought. Both would be acceptable allies, in her view. The Invidi will need some convincing, but they can’t exactly conduct trade with a Rokugan under the Realm's thumb without losing their sovereignty themselves. And the Bjoran seem to have more understanding of the threat the Realm poses... very well, then. Her reply to Hotaru is brief- tell the Bjoran and the Invidi to send envoys. 

After some thinking, she includes that those envoys should be aware of how _new_ the idea of opening up is to Rokugan. She doesn’t say more- Hotaru likely knows the addendum already, but she feels it’s worth adding. 

To Yoritomo, her orders are similarly simple- track the activity of the Realm, figure out the progress of the invasion and keep her informed. Only act against them if safe to do so, at least for now.

With that done, there is another matter that needs attending to. There is a position that has gone unfilled for too long. Sakura calls her Imperial Advisor and Imperial Champion, and tells them to make preparations- then, she commands the Miyu to make an announcement across the Emerald Empire. 

This autumn, in the Month of the Dog, the Tournament of the Emerald Champion is to be held.


	2. The Emerald Championship

The news, of course, draws great interest from all corners of the Empire, for the Emerald Champion is in many ways one of the most important of all the Emperor's attendants. Originally created solely to serve as the Hantei's own personal champion, the position has evolved over the centuries until finally coming to assume supreme authority over the enforcement of law across Rokugan. A noble Champion can do more than any single samurai to uphold the causes of virtue and justice across the country, while one of more cunning mind can advantage their Clan and Family in ways no other ever could.

The fact that the office was held vacant for so long after the ascension of a new Empress was a factor of some concern for the people, and the decision to hold the tournament now is seen as a good sign by many... as is, Aiko confides, the decision to do so while the Empress-Consort is absent on personal business.

Sakura sighs slightly as she hears Aiko's words. "Honestly, Yuzuki would make a fine Emerald Champion. She's honourable, and has a keen sense of justice... but I know her, she'd hate to be bound behind the desk to the degree the role demands. Better to let the Clans compete for the role. Has anyone of note declared their intention to enter?"

"Few publicly," Aiko notes in turn, seated by Sakura's side and glancing briefly over a series of notes written in what the Empress can only assume is some kind of private code, "every Clan will naturally submit candidates, but most are being tight-lipped about names so as to preserve whatever advantage they can. Well, except the Dragon. The _Dragon_ had an emissary waiting for the messenger at the gates to Shiro Mirumoto to announce that their daimyo would be entering, which I'm sure the Crab will love."

Sakura turns her head towards Aiko. "...Mirumoto Hitomi. The one who has sworn vengeance towards Hida Kisada's entire line for the actions of his son."

She sighs, massaging her forehead slightly. "Both the perfect example of how the Crab... resentment for the customs of Rokugan have often created _more_ problems for them, and an utter disaster for my plans in that area if she actually _wins_. In terms of public response..."

There's a pause, as Sakura presses her lips together, thinking. "No. In this first tournament of a _new dynasty_, publicly we must be neutral. Privately... do you think Hitomi would listen if I were to _command_ her to treat the Crab neutrally?"

Aiko pauses for a moment. A long moment.

"The _Crab_, perhaps," she allows, "but Hida Yakamo himself? She has a blood feud, _legally_ she has every right to prosecute him and all who defend him to the best of her abilities."

The Empress nods. "Hida Kisada has other children. And I have... a large amount of leeway with him. If it comes to it, I will tell him that Yakamo will need to face Hitomi's vengeance alone. You said publicly- do you have any _private_ information about other potential contenders?"

"The Scorpion are debating whether or not to actually send someone with a chance of winning," Aiko says after a moment's thought, "Since their natural instincts are to stay in the background for an extended period after... well. They need to participate, but in many ways a victory would be disastrous for them, unless they choose someone who no one else can object to. I'm told the Lion are currently in a similar bind, because any Champion that comes from their ranks will be carrying _substantial_ expectations."

"No less because I'd share many of those expectations."

Sakura's fingers drum on the table. "My personal preference would be for a Lion Champion, and I believe I will be sending a carefully-worded letter to Akodo Toturi to that effect. Not only would it give them the political victory he likely _needs_ by now, but also a keen general would be... _appreciated_ among my advisors, given the circumstances."

She hasn't had any formal training in commanding troops herself, after all.

"As you will, my Empress."

-/-

The Tournament of the Emerald Champion is a spectacle in its own right, as is only to be expected when the Clans compete for such a prestigious appointment. Great pavilions are set up, and works of art and skill displayed by the sizeable retinues each Clan has sent along with its chosen participant, samurai taking this chance to display their skill and wit before the eyes of the nation's worthiest souls.

The Otomo, naturally, have stepped in to take care of the majority of the actual organisation, and the Seppun are seeing to the security and making sure no two samurai from rival houses shed blood upon the pristine grass. This leaves the Empress with time enough, before the contest begins, to speak to any of her servants she might desire in person and with a certain amount of discretion.

Sakura considers, as the final preparations are made- and in the end, she decides, there are two conversations that need to be had. 

She sends messages, one to Akodo Toturi and one to Mirumoto Hitomi, requesting the presence of each in turn- to simply enjoy a board game, but of course such things are often used for more... important conversations.

Akodo Toturi, Champion of the Lion, arrives promptly in response to a summons from the throne. He leaves his sword with the guards outside the pavilion, following all the necessary protocol for a samurai calling upon their lord, but... Sakura cannot help but notice a certain tension, in the way he moves, in the miniscule delay before he takes any particular action. He is clearly expecting some sort of potentially unpleasant decision to be discussed here today.

Sakura greets him with a nod, sitting on one side of... a _shogi_ board. "Akodo-san, my thanks for joining me. Have you had rice today?"

The fact that she offers a game of _shogi_, of course, is a deliberate message- the Lion are known for seeing the value in Shogi as a tool of practicing commanding troops, after all. 

It's a view that Sakura has warmed to herself since her blessing, although her _knowledge_ of the game goes back further.

"I have, _tenno_," Toturi says calmly, his dark eyes taking in the sight of the board prepared with a brief flicker of surprise before he sets himself down, "I was not aware that you played Shogi."

"I learnt from my wife, when we first met at the Topaz Championship."

Sakura lets warmth into her smile as she thinks of Yuzuki, even if her nights have been... somewhat lonely of late. "But of late, I have also come around to the view that it is more than just a game- but it helps to foster skills that are important for an Empress to at least be _aware_ of. I feel it is an especially appropriate game given the setting we play in."

After all, the Emerald Champion also leads the Imperial Legions.

"Your wisdom is quite humbling, Daughter of Heaven," Toturi says evenly, making a polite gesture towards the board, "If it pleases you, I would be glad to share a game. If you would take the first move?"

_What do you want, my Empress?_

Sakura smiles, as she makes the first move. Her strategy is... rather _daring_, in fact, making frequent uses of feints as she seeks to set up situations where a single move can grant her the decisive advantage. It’s a fair few moves before she speaks. "It occurs to me that even should another win the right to be my champion, it would be well for me to have a voice from your Clan close to me, Akodo-san. Especially given what is to come soon."

"The Lion are ever willing to serve, _tenno_," Toturi replies evenly, moving his pieces in a much more conservative... no, adaptable fashion, leaving room to manoeuvre and opening up more potential future options than Sakura can readily keep track of, "Have you particular requirements of this... advisor?"

Sakura hums, smiling softly, as her mind works rapidly to try and take into account Toturi's options- and not give him options to put her into an untenable situation. "One who is willing to work with my, hmm... past influences, while helping me to look past them when she feels it necessary."

Of course, both know how the 'game' is played at this level- one doesn’t directly say 'I want to take a Lion concubine who can bear with the fact that I was a Crane and still think like one a great deal', after all. 

...well, as Empress, Sakura supposes she could. But... she supposes, that’s part of the influences she speaks of to Toturi, her courtly training among the Crane causing her not to speak of things as directly as she could.

For his part, Toturi was trained outside the ranks of the Lion - a fact that Sakura expects has caused him no end of grief when it comes to actually commanding them as opposed to providing a valuable advisor to his fallen brother - and as such follows such courtly double-talk with quiet ease. There is a... detached sort of efficiency to him as he discusses the matter, entirely divorced of the emotional intimacy it will hopefully result in, but such things are simply his way. 

Eventually, an agreement is reached for suitable candidates to be invited to the Imperial Winter Court as part of the Lion's delegation, with the expectation that there will be the usual protocol followed for courtly romance - it's rather lightly implied that simply commanding a warrior of the Lion to warm the Empress' bed will result in rather bloody consequences - and the matter is set aside. 

"A fine game, Empress," Toturi says at last, conceding defeat on the Shogi board, and for a wonder Sakura thinks the victory is actually one unambiguously earned. Certainly the Lion Champion took her lightly at the start and paid for it, but even when he stopped letting courtly protocol constrain his abilities she was still able to leverage those advantages into a win. "Do your duties leave time for another?"

_Is there anything else, my liege?_

Sakura accepts that- she wouldn't want someone who was simply commanded to warm her bed _anyway_\- and smiles slightly. "Of course"

_There is one other thing, yes._

As the next game starts, Sakura plays more... conservatively, almost defensively. Her previous strategy might have worked, but Toturi will not fall for the same plays again, she realises that much. 

And also, she needs practice with various strategies herself. As she plays- this time, she speaks directly. "In the coming year, I will be calling upon the Right Hand, Akodo-san. My decree last season stands, but I would not have you simply sit idle."

She pauses for a moment. "I have tasked the Mantis with tracking the forces of this Realm- I am certain they will attack Rokugan, but I do not know when. When that time comes, although the clash will likely be decided on the field of battle, they must come by sea and I see no reason to allow them to land on our shores with ease. So, I ask you, Akodo-san- I know the Lion have experience with all forms of warfare, but how capable is your fleet of fighting on the sea?"

Akodo Toturi seems to contemplate this question for a moment.

"The War College teaches us how to adapt river combat to coastal battles," he says after a moment, "but no Lion has ever been called on to fight out of sight of land."

In that answer is a large part of why Sakura reached out to outsiders, for very few in Rokugan _have_. But she doesn’t say that outright.

She pauses. "In that case... the Mantis will also be our sword on the oceans, it seems. I will task the Lion fleet with defence of the coast when the time comes, and to aid in the defence of the Mantis isles themselves- for while they hold firm, any action an invader takes must keep the possibility of strikes from that direction in mind."

As she makes another move, she finishes her statement. "But the main part of your Clan, Akodo-san, I want ready to defend Rokugan itself."

Toturi considers this for a moment or two.

"In that case, _tenno_, your servant would make a request," he says calmly. "The Mantis isles are too far from the coast to be _quickly_ defended, should this enemy assault us; we will need a force of samurai based on the islands themselves, possibly for an indefinite time. I would request that you transfer ownership of one of the islands to the Lion Clan, that we might build a proper garrison and depot in the region."

Sakura hums softly as she considers the request. "I will have to consider the specifics, Akodo-san, but your request is sound on the tactical merits. However... as this will be part of the defence of Rokugan as a whole, I find it appropriate that such a garrison should be Imperial land."

She doesn’t mention the political implications of giving the Lion Mantis land, of the precedent that would set in the eyes of other Clans. Toturi is intelligent enough to realise all that himself.

"If such is your wish, _tenno_," Toturi replies without missing a beat, "there are many fine administrators of the Akodo who understand the needs of a legion garrison, and who would be honoured to oversee such a work on your behalf. Perhaps with an aide from the Mantis, to contribute their understanding of naval matters?"

"There is merit in such a proposal, but I will consider and make my decision. For now, let us enjoy the game." Sakura smiles, setting another stone.  
-/-

Sakura's meeting with Toturi concludes in good time, the Champion of the Lion going away... well, maybe not happy, but passably content at least. There will be whispers around the court, of course, for every Clan of note has sent representatives to this tournament and they will already be speculating furiously on what it was that the Empress wished to discuss with her Right Hand in private. Such whispers will only intensify at the next guest who arrives in response to the summons of the Daughter of Heaven.

Mirumoto Hitomi carries herself like a tiger - violence in potential, confidence that borders on arrogance, dark eyes filled with predatory intent. Her steps are light and graceful as she enters the pavilion, and the humble monk's robes she wears are marked only by a singular mon - the coiled dragon, swords clutched in its talons, that represents the family she heads. 

"_Tenno_," she says, bowing low before her Empress, "You summoned me?"

No _mon_ of the Dragon as a whole. Sakura wonders, for a moment, what exactly that signifies. In many ways, while Togashi has always _lead_ the Dragon... the daimyo of the Mirumoto effectively _runs_ the Clan, taking care of the practical aspects. Is the lack of a Dragon mon in some way related to that...

The Dragon always have been opaque to outsiders. So, it could mean nothing or everything. In the meantime, Sakura smiles. "I did, yes. Would you care for some tea, Mirumoto-san?"

She had considered offering a game of _shogi_... but no.

"I have heard good things about the tea from this region," Hitomi inclines her head in acceptance, saying nothing, doing nothing else.

Sakura nods, and motions for Hitomi to sit as tea is served. She studies the woman for a moment. Her mannerisms, her... bluntness. 

Members of the Dragon, in Sakura's experience, tend to be strange, but not this... uninclined for small talk. So. Sakura sips from her tea for a moment, considering her approach, before she speaks. "Have you considered _why_ I have summoned you, Mirumoto-san?"

"I had thought it to do with matters of the Dragon, Sakura-dono," the samurai says, carefully, "and perhaps our role to play in the invasion you feel is coming. Togashi-dono often leaves such practical matters to the Mirumoto family to attend to."

Sakura hums. "Certainly, those are matters that are worth discussing, Mirumoto-san. But there is another matter."

There's a moment's pause, before she speaks again- deciding to take the direct approach. "What would your intentions be towards the Crab, if you were to win the tournament?"

There is a long pause, as Hitomi sips her tea.

"Ah," she says at last, and Sakura could almost swear there is a faint gleam in her eyes, "that. Yes, I suppose I can see why the Empress would be concerned..."

She contemplates the matter for a moment more. "Quite truthfully, _tenno_, that depends on the Crab."

That much is obvious. Sakura doesn't let any aggravation show, however, simply sipping from her tea. "An answer that invites elaboration, Mirumoto-san."

"I am going to kill Hida Yakamo," the _daimyo_ of the Mirumoto says in a voice as smooth and even as ice, "and I am going to kill any of his kin who stand between he and I. So, really, the toll depends on them."

Sakura tilts her head, studying the woman once more. That she's going to kill Yakamo is obvious- or at least, attempt to, which is proper and right. He murdered her brother in what was not meant to be a lethal due, after all. 

Carving a bloody swathe through his kin... well, Sakura has her doubts Hitomi would stand a chance against Hida Kisada, but also not unreasonable. But would she use the _resources_ of the Emerald Champion to try and harm the Crab as a whole, that is the question. Sakura looks for any of the subtle tells that Hitomi might have- closing her eyes for a moment to block out sight and focus on the familiar. To Hitomi, it likely looks like Sakura's thinking, and nothing more.

Mirumoto Hitomi is many things, but a skilled liar or dissembler is not among them. She hates Yakamo, truly and utterly, to a point that is almost unsettling to behold. It has warped her, twisting her personality around itself - of course, she was but a child when the heir to the Crab killed her brother, so perhaps that is to be expected - and now it forms a central pillar of her personality, her view of the world. And that, in turn, informs why she desires the Championship. 

Mirumoto Hitomi believes that her brother died because of Yakamo's treachery, and that the price for this is death. She also, Sakura suspects, has concluded that anyone else who acts as he did - anyone else who twists the laws of the duel, the status of the _kuge_, the society of Rokugan to their advantage - is equally deserving of death. 

If allowed to take the Champion's title, Mirumoto Hitomi will be without a doubt one of the least corrupt and most unflinching samurai that the office has seen in centuries... and the killing will never stop.

Sakura opens her eyes again, letting out her breath. Very well, then. "Whatever the outcome of this tournament, Mirumoto-san, I will talk to Hida Kisada regarding this- he respects my words, and he will listen to them."

She is fairly confident, at least, that she does not have to say any more- if her impression of Hitomi had been anything else... but this is not a woman who will attempt to exact punitive measures against the Crab with the Emerald Championship.

"...your servant wonders what the Empress might say to the Champion of the Crab," Hitomi says after a brief moment, and... Sakura could almost swear that her tattoos are *moving*...

Sakura tilts her head. 

"In short, I will remind him that Yakamo deliberately killed your brother in what was meant to be a duel to first blood- which is an act of murder. I will be telling him that his son will have to face your vengeance, both for the good of his Clan, and because it is the _right thing_."

For one brief moment, Mirumoto Hitomi's _on_ cracks, and on her face is an expression of grim and terrible joy.

"Your servant thanks you, Empress," she says, and... the air has grown hot, hotter than a mere summer's day should allow, and Sakura could swear that the air around her is shimmering slightly...

Sakura tilts her head, raising an eyebrow. "...I was not aware you were blessed by... the Dragon of Fire, yes? Much as Hida Kisada himself is blessed by the Dragon of Earth."

Hitomi's eyes go wide, and then... it is as if a veil is being drawn across her face, the _on_ re-establishing itself, and with it the heat fades and the air cools. 

"I beg your forgiveness, _tenno_," she says, somewhat stiffly, "the essence of fire is... volatile, prone to emerge in times of strong emotion. Togashi-dono has been training me to control such things, but I have not yet mastered his techniques."

Sakura inclines her head. "It is given, Mirumoto-san."

Mirumoto Hitomi takes a few moments to finish calming herself, and then departs - a much shorter interview than the previous meeting with Toturi, but such is to be expected, for her reputation is not one given to extended dialogues. 

-/-

The Tournament is not a swift affair. At the dawn of the Empire it involved nothing more complex than an iaijutsu tournament, famously won by the first Kakita, but in the centuries since then the duties of the Champion have expanded and so too have the tests. Now there are multiple rounds of strategy and philosophy and legal theory to test the mettle of the prospective candidates in every fashion, all overseen by the Imperial Families and the Emerald Magistrates who the prospective Champion must one day command. 

The direct presence of the Empress is not, strictly speaking, _required_ for such preliminary rounds, but many of the Hantei saw fit to observe all the same (and others preferred to stay in their cool pavilions and drink fine sake until the finals began)

Fine sake might sound lovely... but Sakura believes there's a lot one can discover by observing the participants in early rounds. And so... she observes. Sitting on a balcony overlooking the proceedings, Sakura sips tea, her eyes closed for the most part. 

Sight, after all, would be a distraction from her observations. Instead, she _listens_. She listens to questions and answers, and more than that, she judges the _character_ of the applicants in how they approach the challenges, in how they react to victory and to defeat. Focusing on everyone at once, of course, would be impossible... so Sakura, instead, picks out the candidates who seem to be doing the best, and focuses on them.

Needless to say, the field is full of skilled and diligent samurai - no Clan would dare submit less than their best to a Championship of this calibre, for it would imply that they thought the Throne undeserving of their finest samurai. There are hundreds of worthy souls on the field, either competing directly or standing in attendance of those who do, but even amidst such numbers can patterns and threads be found...

The Unicorn have sent delegates, it seems, primarily from the Shinjo family. They are friendly and confident, but Sakura does get the impression they are not intending to win, for none of the voices carry that particularly driven quality. Among those from the Clan assembled to watch, however, is one who seems to be paying more attention to the Empress' own pavilion than the ongoing contests - Utaku Kamoko, the _daimyo_ of her family, and Yuzuki's former superior. Sakura wonders if that connection is why she has come, and why she stands so quiet and focused...

The Lion, of course, are here in force, with all of their major families committing samurai to the test... but Toturi himself is, it seems, only here as witness, something that seems to have divided a number of the other Lion in opinion. Sakura hears mutters and comments about the decisions he must soon make, and whether their most favoured contestant - Matsu Ketsui, who once defeated the now Empress in a duel at the temple of Bishamon - will be able to serve a former Kakita without conflict. 

Even the minor Clans are present, it seems, though few have the weight of training or experience to be truly competitive... with the possible exception of Tsuruchi, champion of the Wasp Clan, who appears to be here solely for the pleasure of antagonising Lion and Scorpion alike. How the man is still alive is a lingering question in much of Rokugan...

Sakura hums softly, making a mental note to speak to Kamoko before returning. The Utaku do not do anything without purpose, after all. 

As for the others... Toturi's lack of an entry himself surprises her slightly, but on second thoughts makes sense- she is, after all, formerly of the Kakita. Him serving her would be a perceived conflict in the eyes of his Clan... who already don't view him in the highest regard. Tsuruchi would be...

...honestly, him becoming Champion would be a disaster. For many reasons.

Perhaps it is fortunate, then, that Tsuruchi does not score highly enough in certain of the preliminary trials to warrant advancing to the final tournament - the man has been a magistrate for years, so the lapse is almost entirely deliberate, but it is what it is. 

With the initial rounds thus concluded, the successful candidates move forwards into the final stage - successive rounds of _iaijutsu_, with the victorious duellist advancing and the defeated bowing out with varying degrees of grace, the pack being winnowed down further and further with each successful round... until at last, only two remain, and are brought to have their final match directly before the eyes of the Empress herself.

Mirumoto Hitomi and Matsu Ketsui face off on the field of honour, perfectly still, as silence falls across the audience like a shroud.

Sakura sits silently... but she is a duellist herself. 

She's studying their postures, the slight shifts, the changes in tension in their muscles. This is where the true duel is fought- who will move first. And more importantly... who will be _prepared_ to move first.

She waits for the moment to break. And for the duel to be decided.

Ketsui holds herself like the lioness she styles herself, all patient menace and barely leashed threat. Opposite her, Hitomi is... Sakura would say a mountain, still and implacable, but the Empress has seen the passion that burns at her heart. A volcano, then, quiet yet holding in its heart the potential for destruction on an unimaginable scale. 

For a long moment there is stillness, silence, and then... movement. 

The two samurai lunge at each other, swords flashing in the sunlight, and... both blades are bloodied. Both women stagger slightly, slight wounds open on arm and side. A perfect mirror match.

Hushed whispers break out amongst the crowd, even as the two samurai slowly lower their blades and turn to regard each other once more...

Sakura considers for several _very_ long moments before she speaks.

"Such an event is rarely seen, that the two strikes should land simultaneously. In this case, the will of heaven still makes itself clear, however."

She pauses for a moment, looking at the two women. "It is in the earlier rounds that I find the will of heaven manifest itself. While both performed with skill and diligence, Matsu Ketsui has demonstrated her skill in all regards to be without peer this day. As such, I find it most appropriate to declare her the victor."

Matsu Ketsui bows low, a gleam of satisfaction in her eyes, and a moment later Mirumoto Hitomi does likewise, her expression fixed and unwavering.

With the victor decided, there is but one thing remaining to do. The Emerald Champion will command an estate, her own castle, a full panoply of ceremonial items... but such things can be attended to later. 

With slow, steady steps, a shugenja of the Seppun family advances from his position to the side of the pavilion, bearing on a silken pillow a pair of sheathed swords, their hilts wrapped in emerald green - the Champion's daisho. 

Matsu Ketsui advances, and kneels before her Empress.

Sakura takes the _daisho_. Once, she thought that, at most, she might be on the other side of this ceremony, giving her oath and receiving these blades. But such is the way destiny works, it seems. "Matsu Ketsui. I name you Emerald Champion, commander of my armies."

Sakura doesn’t intend to leave it _only_ up to Ketsui, but it’s still the primary purpose. "Enforcer of the laws of Rokugan, for _all_ Rokugani."

As Sakura herself is Empress for all of Rokugan and not just the Crane, she doesn’t say. It doesn’t _need_ to be said. "I will accept your oath of fealty now, Matsu-san."

"I Matsui Ketsui, daughter of Matsu Amei," and Sakura has no doubt she could recite her lineage all the way back to Matsu herself but, thankfully, that alone seems to be sufficient, "pledge my life and service to the Daughter of Heaven and the Empire of Rokugan. Our land will be defended, our laws will be enforced, and our honour shall stand unbroken, from now until my last breath."

Sakura smiles, nodding in approval, as she presents the swords of the Emerald Champion to her new Champion.


	3. Court at Shiro Ide

Winter comes harsh and early this year, the cold winds sweeping across the plains of Rokugan like so many knives in advance of the falling snow. Men and women retreat inside, samurai to their castles and peasants to their huts, as rivers freeze and trees groan beneath the weight of accumulated snow. 

Such weather makes travel to the site of this year's Imperial Winter Court somewhat difficult, for the Ide family make their home in one of the provinces on the western border of Rokugan, but the hosts send out scouting parties equipped with nomad-priests to guide their guests back across the trackless plains with all reasonable haste. The Empress' own delegation needs no such measures, of course, for the Miya family are perhaps the only samurai who can rival the Unicorn for scouts and wayfarers and are sworn to the Throne's own service, but it is provided all the same.

Sakura doesn't _need_ a winter kimono with Amaterasu's gift... but she wears one anyway. She smiles, looking out over the white snow blanketing the ground. 

Winter has always been her favourite season, even if the snow made her... _issues_ with glare even worse- and now, able to see the snow... well, sights such as this _do_ remind her of the positive side of that change. She lets the journey pass, for the most part, considering what is to come, and planning.

As it turns out, the first event of the year happens long before the journey comes to an end, as the party is forced by blocked roads to take advantage of a local lord's hospitality while they wait for the priests and workers to clear the way. As Empress, Sakura is granted private rooms, the best that the host has to offer, and as such no one else is around when the evening falls and a small sprite of gleaming blue flits in through the window. 

In form it looks rather like a shark, albeit one of strange size and proportions, and it swims in lazy circles around Sakura for a few moments before opening its mouth.

"Hello Sakura," says the shark, and it speaks in Yuzuki's voice, "I hope this message arrived when you were in private... I am told it should, but the ways of the kami were never mine..."

Sakura's mouth hangs open for a moment, before she smiles. "I know not whether you can _hear_ me... but yes, I am in private, Yuzuki. And it seems you've found your guide."

"The incantation is only one way, I'm afraid, so... think of this as a letter in strange form, I suppose," the shark continues after a moment, "I found a local priest who was able to invoke the magic for me, in respect for my services in dealing with some local marauders and... well, I should start from the beginning. I am in a city known as Galbadan, built amid the waves from what I am told are the remains of generations of broken shipwrecks, though I do not recognise the pieces or the material some are wrought from. The people here have had many children with the spirits over the years, and now most can breathe water like a fish and swim as fast as a shark. It's quite incredible."

She goes on for several minutes, describing her journey thus far, over land and water and beneath the waves, the gifts of the moon sustaining her and Raiko alike. Apparently there is reported to be another city nearby, a place known as 'Luthe', reputed to be ruled by the descendants of another moon-chosen hero. Yuzuki intends to go there soon, it seems, in search of her teacher.

Sakura listens with rapt attention, a warm smile on her face, committing it to memory. She wonders who the moon-chosen hero was... a peer of the Kami before they came to Rokugan, perhaps?

"And... ah, it seems the magic is reaching it limits," the shark speaks at last, "So I should go. Know that I love you, Sakura, and I dream of returning to your side each day. If Heaven favours me, I will before a year is out."

There is a faint hiss, and the magic dissipates into motes of light.

Sakura closes her eyes for a moment, breathing out. A year, then. Sakura can wait that long.

-/-

Eventually the roads are cleared and the journey continues, the priests of the Unicorn weaving their prayers to speed the party and make up for lost time. They do their work well, and soon Shiro Ide comes within sight.

Great Day Castle is, as with virtually all holdings of the Unicorn Clan, the product of multiple schools of thought and design coming together in something approaching harmony. The pagoda-towers of Rokugani tradition are visible throughout, but so too are canvas walls and strange tent-cities that the Unicorn brought back from beyond the mountains, and the overall effect is striking. The mountain peaks cluster around the castle as though adopting it as a foothill, and at the base the pristine expanse of the Chrysanthemum Petal Lake stretches out beyond the limits of sight.

"Hmm. Not much of a castle, that one," Matsu Ketsui, resplendent in her newly granted suit of emerald armour, says thoughtfully as she studies the place that is to be home for the next several months, "Built for grandeur and diplomacy rather than defence, but then the Unicorn never really fight conventional siege battles if it can be helped, so perhaps it does not need to be."

"Indeed. Most of the Unicorn holdings are... not primary defensive positions, as I understand it. And Shiro Ide was built to be a court, not as a fortress, so it is even more the case."

And indeed- Sakura has been in other Unicorn holdings, when she journeyed with Yuzuki so long ago. Most of them put more emphasis on the Unicorn's own style- Shiro Ide... by comparison, it's relatively traditional. Relatively, of course, being the operative word.

Many Rokugani would be taken aback by the strangeness of the style, but Sakura lets just a hint of her smile show as she looks over the castle.

Shiro Ide has no walls or hard defences, but no party of this size could ever approach one of the Unicorn Clan's holdings without being seen in well in advance, and as Sakura makes the final approach an honour guard is sent out to meet the Imperial party; thirty women in full battle regalia, sat astride mighty horses that dwarf the mounts that even samurai of the Imperial families are forced to make do with.

"Battle Maidens," Ketsui says quietly, and there is genuine respect in her tone even as she steps forward to put herself between the approaching party and the Empress, as protocol demands

As well there should be. Sakura inclines her head slightly in respect to Yuzuki's kin.

"Your humble servants welcome you to Shiro Ide, Daughter of Heaven," the lead rider calls, bowing so low in her saddle that Sakura fears for a moment she might fall off, and... yes, she recognises her now. This is Utaku Kamoko, the family daimyo; unusual for her to be here instead of holding court in her own lands, but not unheard of.

Sakura's smile remains. "It is my pleasure, Utaku-san."

Something to do with her... _focus_ on Sakura during the tournament, she suspects.

The daimyo makes a sharp gesture with her hand, and in complete silence the Battle Maidens wheel around and fall into position, an honour-guard for their Empress as she makes the final approach. 

Naturally, servants and representatives were sent ahead of the main party, and accommodations have been fully prepared for Sakura's arrival. The Ide family daimyo has moved out of the finest quarters in the castle and into new quarters in the elaborate tent-city surrounding the grounds - a move that would be embarrassing for anyone _but_ a Unicorn, who probably find the whole experience nostalgic - and Sakura is swiftly installed along with her retinue. 

The delegations from the Lion and Scorpion have already arrived, having the shortest distance to travel, but the others are still on the way... as, it turns out, are the emissaries from the two gaijin nations that were invited to attend.

As Sakura understands it, those emissaries will be accompanying the Crane delegation, partially due to the...

_Difficulties_ involved in crossing Rokugan otherwise. So, she expects they'll arrive not that long after the Imperial party. For now, however... Sakura wants to take advantage of the space given to talk to Utaku Kamoko.

There's a few different ways she could do so... but ultimately,she chooses to speak to Kamoko at the dojo. Sakura does, after all, have to keep up on her own skills.

Great Day Castle is not like the more militant houses of the other great families of Rokugan; there are no parade grounds here, no dojos of legendary repute... but the Ide are skilled diplomats, and recognise that a warrior denied the ability to even practice their trade for months on end would be a poor guest, and they poor hosts for preventing it. And so there are multiple smaller dojos and practice areas constructed and set around the castle, for the use of visiting samurai as they might desire it. Naturally, the Empress can command the use of any at a moment's notice, and after a bit of consideration Sakura finds one on the shores of the lake to her liking.

There, on a flat expanse of stone, samurai of the Unicorn practice their drills and katas in the cold winter air, allowing the wind to sing across their swords. Seppun stand guard at a distance as Sakura begins her own practice, and part a few minutes later as Utaku Kamoko arrives, now stripped of armour and with her horse left at the local stables.

"Tenno," she says softly, bowing low, the cold wind blowing her dark hair out in a long banner, "you summoned me?"

Sakura breathes softly as she finishes her forms, nodding to Kamoko. "I did, yes."

She pauses for a moment. "I find that, with Amaterasu's gifts, I miss little these days. Such as an unusual focus on me rather than on the Emerald Championship. I would rather address the issue than let it fester, and since Winter Court has not begun as of yet, I thought I would take the opportunity to ask, Utaku-san. You may speak freely."

Kamoko tilts her head for a moment, studying her Empress, and then...

"Has my kinswoman been shamed, _tenno_?"

Sakura sighs- she expected something like this, and in truth she's glad it's coming from someone willing to just *ask her*. "...no. Recent events demonstrated to Yuzuki that her... understanding of the gifts Onnotangu gave her have been..."

She pauses, trying to work out what to say. "They have not come as easily to her as understanding of Amaterasu's gifts have to me. So, she seeks one who shares in Onnotangu's blessing, who can teach her. As of two weeks ago, she was in a city named Galbadan- she obtained the help of a priest there in order to send me a message as the shugenja do. From there... she seeks another city, named Luthe, which is said to have been ruled by a moon-chosen once."

"Ah," Kamoko says slowly, a thoughtful look upon her face, "I thought she might, but..."

She pauses for a moment. "Utaku Yuzuki came to me, before she left the bounds of the Empire. She would not speak to her full reasons, but asked permission to undergo a warrior's pilgrimage. I granted such permission, and she left as... simply Yuzuki. I have not spoken of this with any other."

Sakura blinks. "I... she hadn’t mentioned that to me, and I admit I am unsure as to her intentions. But no- this was her idea, not mine. I could never cast her out, Utaku-san, I love her _far_ too deeply for that."

She smiles slightly. "In her message, she said that if all goes well, she expects to return before the next year is out."

"Then I shall speak with her then," Kamoko nods simply, and... yes, that appears to settle the matter for her, it seems. How strange, to meet someone so straightforwards. 

"Would you care to spar, Empress?" The _daimyo_ of the battle maidens says after a moment, "I am perhaps less skilled than I would be atop Hachiman, but I have a need to practice fighting on foot as well as when mounted."

Sakura smiles. "Of course, Utaku-san."

Well, the directness isn't that strange for Sakura- in fact, it reminds her of Yuzuki.

-/-

Over the coming days, the delegations from the other Clans trickle in, each welcomed and guided to their accommodations by the graceful Ide hosts. Sakura has heard of the famed skill that the Ide family have in diffusing hostilities and reaching common ground, and it is interesting to see such things in action as they quarter guests in places of honour that manage to be conveniently _away_ from anyone else they might have feuds or long-standing conflicts with.

There are a great many such issues to navigate...

The next to arrive after her own party are, surprisingly, the Crab. Hida Kisada has elected to hold his own court in the lands of the Crab, not wishing to be called away from home two years in a row, but he has sent his eldest daughter Hida Yoritoko (called O-Ushi, "The Ox", by most) in his stead, along with a sizeable retinue of courtiers and advisors to make sure she stays out of trouble. Then come the Dragon, again represented in proxy, and the Phoenix, who have sent their Champion with his retinue to represent them appropriately.

Finally, the Crane arrive.

Surprisingly, the Crane delegation does not come by horse and foot, but instead via the many rivers that stretch the length and breadth of Rokugan, travelling in a great convoy from their costal holdings all the way up to the Chrysanthemum lake. Their white sails make for a magnificent sight as they glide across the still waters towards the castle, but it is the guests they bring with them that draw the most attention.

The first are... well at first they do not appear to be boats at all, but rather huts and houses and small temple-shrines mounted on wooden hulls that glide across the water. Sakura can see sailors scurrying back and forth across each one, their dark skin catching the eye if only due to the amount of it on display. Surely the Crane would have gifted them kimonos and other appropriate wear, and yet...

And then there is the delegation from the Invidi, who seem bound and determined to put all others to shame. They have sent a single ship, built on a scale far beyond any shipwright in Rokugan, its hull and prow carved in the magnificent form of a gigantic bird of foreign breed. On its back it carries something Sakura would almost call a palace, and from its flanks and mast hang flags and banners in a bewildering variety of rich hues.

Sakura wonders, for a moment, whether the Bjoran aren't _cold_ dressed like that in the winter. She knows, at least second-hand, that winter does not touch the Mantis Isles as strongly... maybe the same applies for the waters in which they live?

And she also wonders how the Invidi ship actually made it up the river. But as to the displays themselves... Sakura doesn’t fault them for it, given the distance they’ve travelled. The Bjoran, she suspects, are simply bringing their homes with them. And the Invidi... well, she can see where the Mantis might have picked up their taste for opulence. But both groups are *distinctly* un-Rokugani, and in Rokugan... well. 

Subtly, very subtly, she lets a little of her power out, unnoticed but its presence felt by all. Let this Court be harmonious.

The Crane fleet comes in to anchor a short distance from the shore, and smaller boats are lowered from the side of the barges, that might bear the actual delegates and diplomats across the water. There is already a crowd gathered on the shore, samurai of multiple clans banding together in small knots and studying the outsiders with cautious eyes... but, perhaps, less hostility than there might otherwise be, here under the winter light of Lady Sun.

Sakura meets them on the shore, watching closely, dressed in her finest Court robes, presenting a refined display of beauty and power.

The delegations approach across the water, and the samurai wait for them in the cold, until the boats grind into the shore and men and women disembark. 

First on the shore are the Crane, resplendent in blue and white, a dignified procession that proceeds up the shore to bow low before their Empress. Doji Hotaru is at their head, a gentle smile on her face as she murmurs her greetings, and behind her... the slight form of Kakita Mami, a mischievous glint in her eyes as she bows before her daughter.

Sakura, actually _bows_ to her mother. Not a great deal- but although she is not part of the Crane anymore, it is still well for even an Empress to show due respect to one's mother. 

To all others, she only gives her nods of respect.

Next comes the emissary of the Bjoran, who is... a girl? A young girl, scarcely more than eighteen at the outside, Sakura thinks, with nut brown skin and black hair that falls in curls all the way down her back. Her dress is strange, long strips of tree bark and woven grass that leave her arms and shoulders bare, and there are feathers of some strange bird that adorn her wrists and ankles. She bows, awkwardly, and says something in a tongue that flows smoothly from one word to another seemingly without pause.

"Princess Moana of the Bjoran, Daughter of King Ashut, bids greetings to the Daughter of Heaven," one of the Crane says, bowing low as he translates on her behalf, "She wishes to present a gift to the Empress, in the custom of her people and ours."

Sakura inclines her head deeper- and is _sorely hoping_ the princess has been briefed in this custom. "Moana-hime's presence is already gift enough, for I know she has travelled far to be here."

Fortunately, it appears the princess has indeed been briefed on the customs, and after the customary refusals have been offered and the offers made anew the gift in question is brought forwards. It is a spear, carved of some strange foreign wood and decorated with feathers and glittering stones, but halfway down the shaft it is shattered and broken.

"The Princess wrought this spear when she was a child, as part of their naming ceremonies, and wielded it in service to her father until two years past, when it broke beneath the strike of a raider's axe," the courtier translates again, "She would offer it in sign of kinship between warriors who defend their people."

Murmurs break out at this among the crowd, for the story of how the Empress' sword was broken by the strike of a Dynast at the last winter court has already become famous, as has the origin of the blade that she now bears. Sakura can feel the hand of the Doji in this gift, for such a reference cannot simply have been accidental.

"I humbly accept, Moana-hime, in the hopes that both of us might long continue our defence." Sakura accepts the gift, with a smile. Hotaru might have guided Moana on the traditions, but the gift is still a _very_ worthy one. And one that Sakura suspects Moana did settle on herself.

A servant hurries forwards to take the gift away, and the Bjoran girl and her escort step aside in order to allow the next group to approach.

The Invidi diplomat is... well. Sakura has heard tale of strange foreign birds known as 'peacocks', which display their plumage in grand arrays of colours and shapes in hopes of impressing all others with their grandeur. The comparison seems appropriate, for the truly staggering array of coloured silks, glittering jewels and other decorations that hang around the representative of the Invidi suggest a fashion scene back in his homeland that Rokugan would find terribly gauche. 

He holds himself well, however, and beneath the strange wrapping that conceals his fair his face is handsome enough. Perhaps more surprisingly, he bows low before the Empress in perfect imitation of Rokugani etiquette, and speaks in the same language. 

"I, Prince Ballal of the Kingdom of Mashmati, offer greetings to the Cherry Blossom Empress of Rokugan," he says, a sly smile on his face, "Many in my court have heard tales of the wonderous nature of the Emerald Empire and the culture of its samurai, and even on the length of the voyage here I have been struck by the beauty of your land."

Sakura imagines another woman, one interested in men, would be rather interested in that face. As for her, she can appreciate the handsomeness, but it doesn't make her heart beat faster or her breath catch in her throat. Regardless, the Empress nods her head in respect- the same almost-bow she gave to Moana, deeper than she gave to any of her subjects...

With the exception, of course, of her mother. "I offer my greetings as well, Ballal-denka, and welcome you to the Emerald Empire."

"I too, have a gift, for it would make me a poor guest to come all this way without such a thing," the Prince says, gesturing for one of his attendants to come forward with a small chest.

Here too, the ritual rejections and offers are observed, and once concluded the chest is presented. Inside are a series of scrolls, each carefully marked with ink. 

"The Invidi have travelled to distant lands and met many peoples in war and peace, and we have learned from each of them," the Prince says in a clear tone, "and so it seems fitting to make a gift of what we have learned, in exchange for what my time in Rokugan shall clearly teach me. This work, which has been translated by our finest scribes and wise men, is known as '_The Thousand Correct Actions_, the foundational work of military scholarship amongst those lands you refer to as the 'Scarlet Realm'."

Sakura _smiles_ at that. Technically, a practical gift is a breach of etiquette... but she cannot quite hide the look on her face, and it is not one of insult.

She doesn’t need to look to know that Ketsui has a a similar look on hers, of *eagerness*, but she *does* manage to keep her reaction subtle

Again, a servant is sent forwards, and the gift taken away... but more than one samurai tracks the progress of the gift with curious and eager eyes, and Sakura has the distinct impression that Prince Ballal is pleased with the reactions his gift has produced.

Then, with the initial greetings done, it is time to return to the castle (though some quick discussions indicate that the majority of the Bjoran would prefer to quarter upon their vessels on the lake, instead of 'imposing on the hospitality of the Ide')

Sakura suspected as much, and deeply suspects that’s the reason they arrived by boat in the first place- as such, she easily accepts it. 

As the various parties break away, she calls Ketsui over to her, her voice lowered. "I will want a good look at that book- also, send copies to your Clan, for surely the Akodo tacticians can make something of it."

"Naturally, _tenno_," Ketsui nods sharply, "I expect more than one of my Clan's guests here will be a graduate of the war college, if you would have them provide an initial assessment?"

Sakura nods, her eyes gleaming. "I think that would be appropriate, yes."

-/-

With all the guests arrived and the official opening ceremonies concluded, the Imperial Winter Court begins in earnest. 

Naturally, the first few weeks are effectively reserved as a 'scouting' period, with a number of games and contests and courtly events primarily set up to allow the various diplomats and representatives to get a feel for one another and identify their strategies going forwards. As Empress, Sakura of course is welcome at virtually all of these events, but few expect her to be pursuing the same basic goals as the samurai sworn into her service... and a handful are quite aware of Sakura's _other_ interest as well.

Toturi has done his work well, and among the guests from the Lion Clan are several rather lovely samurai-ko from each of the Clan's families. Each is a skilled and honourable warrior, each is a fine conversationalist with the benefit of appropriate training and experience... and each is beautiful in a distinctive and memorable way. Any of them would make a fine choice of concubine, but Sakura finds her attention drawn repeatedly to one in particular.

Her name is Matsu Kimoko.

It's _sadane_, of all things, that catches Sakura's eye.

Or, well, her ear. The game of criticising artwork is always popular at Court, and always a risky business to avoid insulting the host. Especially when Sakura herself is acting as judge. 

Kimiko is debating with a Shiba- over an... unusual piece of artwork, to say the least, one that relies unusually strongly on styles the Unicorn have brought back with them, blending it with traditional Rokugani painting. The Shiba is simply criticising the inclusion of foreign styles at _all_...

But Kimiko is doing so differently. She's focusing her critique on the way the styles have been mixed- and doing so quite effectively. It's... very _Matsu-like_ in attitude and approach, but there's thought behind it in a way Sakura didn’t expect. 

Sakura decides the contest... and then, after some thought, composes a carefully worded letter to Matsu Kimiko.

The letter invites Kimiko for a more private meeting in one of the gardens, in private.

Naturally, as civilised samurai, the Ide make sure to maintain several gardens within and near their castle. The Seppun guards make sure that a particular area is kept private - never rudely, never overtly, but their mere presence near certain paths tells the other guests that perhaps walking a different way would be a good idea. 

Matsu Kimiko arrives at a slow walk, studying the plants and natural surroundings as she goes, though something about her demeanour suggests she is contemplating their use as camouflage for scouts rather than for the natural beauty they create.

Sakura waits, seemingly studying a sparrow in flight. In truth, however, she's more focused on her _ears_, and studying Kimiko- the way she moves, the way she's built (somewhere in between Sakura herself and Yuzuki). As Kimiko gets closer, she speaks up, her tone warm. "Matsu-san, that was very well-done on that game of _sadane_. I must admit, the arguments you chose to make surprised me a little, as well as impressing me."

_A Matsu would normally be on the other side of that debate, after all._

"Your compliments honour me, _tenno_," the samurai-ko responds, a quiet purr in her voice as she looks at Sakura, "in truth, however, I merely acknowledged a question answered centuries ago."

_A Matsu knows the value of foreign things, if only as worthy foes._

"Still, this place is as fine as any to revisit that old question."

_The Unicorn prove there is more worth than that._

Tilting her head for a moment, Sakura continues. "I noticed your eye for the garden as well, as you approached- a different way than I would view them. I am curious how it appears to you, Matsu-san... and which plants caught your eye."

"Have you seen a lioness in the wild, _tenno_?" The Matsu asks, tilting her head as she looks to the garden again, "They live on the grasslands, normally, and they have a wonderful gift for exploiting the land around them. Slinking through the grass, resting in the shade, hiding their advance behind slopes and valleys... it's a rather mesmerising sight."

She is walking as she speaks, a slow pace that takes her all the way around Sakura, at a respectful distance and yet...

"The function of a land _is_ its beauty, in my eyes," she says softly, "Do you see things differently?"

"Hmm."

Sakura smiles softly, considering- even as she doesn't miss the restrained but unmistakable way Kimiko moves. "I would say that the function of a land is _part_ of the beauty. But that beauty can extend beyond that- the effort put into the creation of a place can create beauty, whether that effort was done by mortal or Fortune."

"An interesting perspective," Kimiko nods thoughtfully, still circling, ever so slightly closer now, "It puts one in mind of a kimono. Layer after layer, each patterned and beautiful in its own right, the work of mortals brought together to compliment the work of the divine. Dark green to reflect the eyes, lighter areas to draw attention to the hair..."

She gestures with her fan to parts of Sakura's own attire as she speaks, ostensibly as examples, but the way she looks at her Empress... oh yes. It would appear that Matsu Kimiko knows _exactly_ why she was invited to this court.

That's... _very_ forwards. Sakura can't help the slight blush, she feels the slight hitch in her breathing. Fortunes, it’s been too long if she’s getting worked up like _this_...

"Oh? That’s an interesting comparison... and I must say, it has merit, Matsu-san..."

"I'm glad you approve, _tenno_," the lioness says with a faint smile, stopping in the middle of the path and gesturing along its length, "Perhaps we might view some of the other scenery? I would be grateful to hear your own observations..."

Sakura smiles back, as she starts to walk along the path side-by-side with Kimiko. "It would be my pleasure, Matsu Kimiko-san."


	4. Stories of Distant Lands

An Empress has many commitments upon her time, of course, especially at Winter Court. There are ceremonies to perform, contests to oversee, disputes to resolve (precious few of those this year, thankfully, at least so far) and, of course, dignitaries to meet. The samurai of Rokugan serve Sakura with unwavering loyalty, of course, but it is accepted fact that this loyalty must be repaid with attention and support where required. 

Thus, there is nothing strange about the request from Shiba Ujimitsu, Champion of the Phoenix Clan, for a private meeting. The fact that he specifically requests to keep his sword at hand during the meeting, on the other hand, is _distinctly_ unusual, and the sort of thing that has Matsu Ketsui mulling over the possibilities of slaying him where she thinks her Empress does not hear.

Sakura would not normally permit such a request... but she's _fairly_ certain she's heard tales that the Phoenix Champion may call the Ancestral Sword to their side, so refusing might be a moot point. The request has significance, in any case, even if she doesn't know _what_. So, Sakura sends word that permission is granted, and to meet her in one of the many tearooms of the palace after court.

She has met Shiba Ujimitsu before, of course, for the oath of fealty owed by all Champions to their Empress if nothing else, but next to the others of his rank the Phoenix seems almost... unimpressive. He is small, and slightly built, and when he bows to Sakura it is with a strangely distracted air, as though his mind is not entirely focused even on something as important as this.

"Your humble servants thank you for your swift response, _tenno_," the Champion says softly, as all around the perimeter of the room Seppun guards watch closely, "And for your indulgence of our request."

And Sakura's _own_ focus included, of course- she is unarmed herself, but now... well, she will never _truly_ be unarmed ever again. She inclines her head slightly, as she gestures towards the tea set between them. "I imagine there is significance to the request- presumably, one related to the link that sword has with your Clan's... _unusual_ method of selection."

Normally, she would make more small talk- but such a request is unusual enough that it is more pressing.

"Indeed, _tenno_. We..." Ojimitsu pauses for a moment, and then his gaze sharpens, "My apologies. There is someone that _I_ would like to introduce to you. It is my understanding that you can perceive the immaterial, as the shugenja can?"

Sakura pauses. "It is the case, yes."

...that is _not_ something well-known.

Shiba Ujimitsu inclines his head, and then reaches for the sword at his waist. Sakura's bodyguards tense, and in her shadow Matsu Ketsui suppresses a faint growl, but the Champion moves with slow grace and makes no motion to stand. He simply draws the blade, and sets it across his lap.

_Ofushikai_, Ancestral Sword of the Phoenix Clan, is a beautiful weapon. It shines faintly, as though reflecting the light of absent stars, and the flat edge of it seems to flow like water even when held completely motionless. Forged by the wife of a kami, passed down through a thousand years of Shiba champions unbroken... no wonder it sings with power. 

And then... there is another man, seated to Ujimitsu's right. A tall man, with skin the colour of polished gold, wrapped in robes of brilliant red that seem to shimmer in the sunlight.

"Empress Sakura, Daughter of Heaven," Shiba Ujimitsu says in a soft voice, "Might I introduce to you Shiba-no-kami, founder of the Phoenix Clan."

Sakura smiles, at the face more familiar than it should be. Then, her head tilts slightly. "...so. This is the method of choosing the Phoenix Champion's succession, then? Through the sword, linked to Shiba's soul?"

"Not just mine, little sister," Shiba speaks, and it takes Sakura a moment to parse his meaning, for his accent is archaic in the extreme- indeed, Sakura has the impression he is making a deliberate effort to keep his language comprehensible after a thousand years of linguistic drift, "all of us."

And for just a moment, the small tea house feels positively crowded, a surging mass of half-real presences and whispered greetings echoing from the paper walls as _Ofushikai_ glows all the brighter.

"It is somewhat distracting, at times," Shiba Ujimitsu says with a rueful smile, as the sword dims and the spectral presences fade away, leaving only the Champion and the Kami behind "but also a source of great comfort in times of trial."

The Empress pauses, considering. "That is... not the same as my own experience."

"You yet breathe," Shiba says with a faint quirk of his lips, "Ujimitsu-san may benefit from my wisdom, but the power and insight that our mother blessed us with passed with my death. He is not sun-blessed, only cursed with a deeply meddlesome ancestor."

Sakura lets out her breath in a small laugh, a smile on her lips. "It is, in any case... both a pleasure to see your face in _person_ instead of through old memories, and an honour to meet you, Shiba-no-Kami."

Around the edges of the room, Sakura can almost feel the conflicting drives warring within the hearts of her samurai. No training prepares one for standing witness to a meeting such as this, even if none of them can actually _perceive_ the kami.

"My visit must be short," the kami says softly, a single flutter of a gold-skinned hand indicating the glowing sword in his descendent's lap, "being manifest outside _Ofushikai_ is... wearying. Yet I am told our old sins have caught up to us at last, and so... duty sings her song once more."

Sakura tilts her head. "...you speak of the Scarlet Realm."

"They did not call themselves such, when I walked," Shiba says with a sad smile, "but it matters little. I am told you seek tools, allies, anything that might preserve our land from them... and I swore an oath to Isawa that I would do likewise. I can name several options, or else answer the questions you might have."

"...I would welcome any options you might have, Shiba-no-Kami."

Sakura's eyes widen. It’s possible the information may be out of date... but it’s still likely to be useful.

"The first is simple," the ancient kami says with a nod, "speak to the Isawa, and command them to take you to Gisei Toshi. That is where the greatest of their sorcery has been worked and developed, ever since the Empire was founded, and it is where they keep every artifact and relic created or seized across the last thousand years of service."

"...the Council will not be pleased to hear such a command," Shiba Ujimitsu says with a pained expression, "I am not permitted to speak of the city."

"The Council has been angry at me before," Shiba says with the kind of serenity that only a man older than Empires can truly muster, "And there will be tools and allies there worth pursuing."

Sakura sips her tea. "And some that are dangerous... but it it still worth pursuing. And the second, Shiba-no-Kami?"

"Yomi," Shiba says simply, "I can take you there."

Sakura manages not to choke on her tea. Setting the cup down, she looks at Shiba. "I was not expecting... you suggest we call on our ancestors?"

In the background, Matsu Ketsui growls and steps forwards. 

"You cannot..." she says tersely, hand trembling on the hilt of her sword, "The Honoured Dead cannot be _commanded_..."

"They cannot," Shiba Ujimitsu replies evenly, speaking for the two Phoenix since only he can be seen by all present, "But their aid can be requested, and in the face of an invasion such as this, there is greater chance than ever before that they will assent."

Sakura considers, for several long moments. "I will make the request. From what you say, Shiba-no-Kami... and how seriously you are taking this. The ancestors of this Realm. They were responsible for the need for us to come to what is now Rokugan, were they not?"

"They were," Shiba inclines his head, "The star-chosen guided them, hid word of their intent from the children of sun and moon... but it was the dragon's blood that rose, that marched upon us, that killed us and sealed our souls away."

"...what do you mean, _sealed away_?"

"You bear the memories of my brother Akodo, do you not?" Shiba says quietly, "He died a thousand years ago. Did you not wonder, why he did not reincarnate sooner?"

"...ah."

There's a lot contained in that one word, as Sakura's fingers tighten around her teacup.

"I do not know _how_ it was done. Had you asked me when I lived, I would have called it impossible," Shiba says with a sigh, "When one of our kind falls, the sunfire that grants us our strength returns to Lady Sun, and she chooses a successor. And yet, for a thousand years, my fallen kin slept, while the dragon's get stretched their claws out across the world."

"Through some act of sorcery, one imagines."

Sakura sips her tea, calming herself. "But my concern must be with defending Rokugan first and foremost."

"Of course," Shiba inclines his head, "I would guide you to the Realm of Blessed Ancestors, in such case, though since you are alive... there are a limited number of ways you might get there. Ujimitsu-san will accompany you to Gisei Toshi, I think, and from there I can guide you across."

He pauses for a moment. "The actual negotiations will be yours to make. As living ruler of Rokugan, only you have the necessary authority."

Sakura tilts her head. "Naturally. My thanks for the advice, Shiba-no-Kami."

Then, a small smile finds its way to her lips. "It is as good as I remember it being."

"If only Akodo had listened as readily as you," Shiba replies dryly... and for a moment, he seems to fade, like smoke on the morning breeze, before re-establishing himself. "Ah. It seems... well, I might not have so much time as I had hoped. Have you any further questions, before I rest?"

"None, Shiba-no-Kami."

The ancient spirit bows his head, and without a further word fades away. With slow motions, his descendent sheathes the blade again.

"My thanks, _tenno_," Ujimitsu says, and there is a touch of fatigue in his eyes and tone, "The moment Shiba-no-kami concluded his oath required this, he has been... quite insistent."

"For good reason, Shiba-san. My thanks to you as well."

-/-

The lands outside Shiro Ide are mountainous and harsh, but even in the depths of winter there is a beauty to them. The rugged slopes and carefully cleared paths grant truly spectacular views over the surrounding landscape, and the long rows of bare-branched trees have a kind of solemn grandeur as Sakura walks past. Her bodyguard trails along at a respectful distance, barely even noticeable after so long, leaving Sakura with the privacy necessary to have a conversation with her solitary guest.

"Ah, it's been far too long since I was able to see the Unicorn provinces," Kakita Mami says with a wistful smile, stopping by the edge of the trail to look out over the placid expanse of the Cherry Petal Lake, "Thank you for the invitation, daughter, truly."

The two look very alike- black hair and brown, features echoing each other. "Fortunes, the last time I was here... it must have been when we were returning from the Sands with Yuzuki. I didn’t know you'd been here before yourself, Mother."

"Only once, before I married your father, as a minor assistant to the ambassador sent to Shiro Shinjo," Mami shakes her head with a fond smile, "I was young then, and truth be told I found the whole thing very boring. So much open space... it took me years to recognise the beauty even in that."

She flutters one hand in a dismissive gesture, before turning back towards her daughter. "In any case... how _is_ Yuzuki-chan?"

Sakura frowns. "She is... travelling, seeking out a tutor to help her learn Onnotangu’s blessing. I received a message from her two weeks before arriving here, but then Utaku-san wished to speak to me..."

She pauses for a moment... but this is her _mother_. So, Sakura lays everything out. "...and she didn’t even mention giving up her name during this journey to me, and I am still... I don’t know whether it’s just to travel without the requirements of duty, so she can learn what she needs to, or whether it’s because of lingering guilt on her part."

"Oh, Sakura," her mother says with a sad smile, "I wouldn't say she feels guilty, as such. Rather, unless I miss my guess, Yuzuki-chan feels _unworthy_."

Sakura pauses, looking over at her mother. "Un...worthy?"

"Your wife," Kakita Mami replies with a wistful look on her face, "has always taken great pride in being shiotome. In being _Utaku_. She had every right to, of course, for the Battle Maidens have always been paragons among samurai, and Utaku Yuzuki has always served her family well and with pride... with one notable exception."

She pauses for a moment, the cold wind pulling at her dark hair. "You forgave her, for what happened during that quest of yours. Did she?"

Sakura pauses, before her lips press together. The first part was obvious enough- it was why Yuzuki had wanted to keep her family name when they married, despite how... _unusual_ that was.

But the rest... well. The worst bit is, it makes sense now Sakura thinks about it. "I... at the time, I thought that..."

She breathes out. "No. Thinking back, I don’t think so. She just that she would get past this. At the time... I didn’t really know what to say, how to really _help_ her. So, I left it at that. Maybe I shouldn't have... or maybe she _does_ need the space to work through it, I don't know even now."

"Yes you do," Mami chides her daughter, gently, "Yuzuki is a strong woman. She's lost confidence in herself, in her right to the Utaku name, but if she was truly broken you wouldn't be waiting for her like this. She'd have simply crossed the border and vanished forever, or resolved the shame in... another way."

_Seppuku_. The word hovers between mother and daughter, unspoken.

"As it is, Yuzuki-chan clearly believes she can regain her worth, and that her current quest will help her do it," Mami continues after a moment, "I expect one of the first things she'll do when she returns is seek out Utaku-dono again, and ask for permission to reclaim her former name... and if her daimyo hadn't thought to approach you, I'd give even odds that your wife would have never mentioned the ordeal at all."

Sakura nods. "In which case, the only thing I can do is wait. That's..."

She smiles slightly. "Not something I’ve been too familiar with, since gaining Amaterasu's blessing."

"No, I imagine not," Mami replies with a wry smile, "your poor mother, however, has had to grow _very_ used to such things."

Sakura smiles. "I imagine so. Thank you for the advice, Mother."

She pauses. "While we are talking... how is Father? And how are you both doing, with, well... everything that has happened?"

"Oh, your father and I are doing just fine, child," Mami laughs, "Daisuke has found no end of patrons for his work, of late, though he feels somewhat... discontent, I suppose? That so many enterprising lords merely see him as the father of their empress rather than an artist in his own right."

She smiles slyly. "More than one person has tried to offer me gifts in hopes that I will influence my headstrong daughter in some way. It's rather flattering."

Sakura smiles, slightly self-deprecatingly. "The father of an Empress who's never actually seen his work. One of the benefits of this whole... _situation_, I suppose, is that I can finally fix that."

She pauses for a moment. "None, I hope, have been so foolish as to attempt _alternative_ forms of pressure?"

Her mother's expression doesn't change. "Oh, daughter mine, it has been years since anyone was so foolish as to try such things with _me_."

Sakura nods approvingly. "Still, it is good to hear that hasn’t changed."

Her smile turns warmer. "And on a lighter note, you and Father simply _must_ come to see your granddaughter sometime over the next year..."

"Oh, we will," Mami says warmly, taking her daughter lightly by the arm, "but first, Sakura-chan, what's all this I hear about a fierce little lioness prowling around my daughter?"

Sakura's cheeks turn pink, but she manages not to break her composure. "Ah, yes. Matsu Kimiko-san. She is... surprisingly gentle, for a lioness as fierce as she."

Then, her blush intensifies as she realises just _how_ that might be taken.

Mami's smile takes on a wicked edge at that.

"Ah, yes. Confidence _can_ be a appealing trait, if well founded," she says with a deliberately bland tone that in no way matches her expression, "as I recall Yuzuki-chan charmed her way into your heart in much the same way. Speaking of, I assume the two of you have... made arrangements?"

"It was Yuzuki's idea."

Sakura's blush resides somewhat. "She... even without this, Yuzuki was never going to be content with remaining a Imperial Bride in the palace always at my side. So... she and I will sometimes be separate, and we agreed there's no issue with either of us... spending time with others, at times."

"Oh good. Proper communication is _essential_ for such arrangements to prosper," Mami laughs briefly, a delicate sound, "I would offer more _specific_ advice, but I think perhaps my poor sheltered daughter would be too embarrassed to hear it..."

Sakura simply raises an eyebrow, even as her cheeks remain somewhat pink.

-/-

Samurai are made for war, and with their Empress' warnings of a looming threat on the horizon many have been waiting eagerly for any sign or news of what this new opponent might be capable of. With the gift from the Invidi delegation, they finally have that chance, and copies of the full text of the _Thousand Correct Actions_ are rapidly distributed to every Great Clan delegation present at the court. 

A full week is given for the assorted warriors, generals and strategists to assess the text and formulate their opinions, and then court is called, the finest minds in all of Rokugan invited to give their thoughts on the enemy before the Empress herself. The chance to display skill and insight in martial matters before such an exalted audience is one that many courtiers would quite literally kill to arrange, and so there is an almost physical sense of tense anticipation in the air as the last of the guests arrive and Sakura takes her place upon the throne.

Sakura raises her hand, gesturing to a specific samurai. "Akodo-san, the depth and breadth of your family's knowledge on tactics is unmatched. I would, first, hear your thoughts on this work, and the tactics it describes."

She has plans to call on the other Clans, of course, and to speak of the philosophy contained within... but the practical matters first.

The Lion have brought many strategists to court, each of them famous and respected in their own way, but after a moment's pause it is one of the eldest among them who steps forwards to answer Sakura's command.

"By your will, Sakura-tenno," Akodo Daichi is a stern, grey-haired man who manages to make the formal robes of the court look and feel like a suit of armour fitting for a battlefield, and the gestures he makes with his fan are more akin to commands than the delicate motions of a more traditional courtier. "A full analysis of this 'Scarlet Empire"s martial techniques is difficult to derive from this text, for it is merely an abridged version distributed to foot soldiers and line officers. However, certain insights are still quite telling."

He pauses for a moment, as though bracing himself. "In summary, the armies of the Scarlet Empire are comprised primarily of peasants, who train in the arts of war and combat to a degree that exceeds that of most samurai. Moreover, the Empire regards the service of these peasants to be inherently more noble than the military pursuits of our own historic traditions."

There is a sharp chorus of rustling throughout the court chamber at this, as samurai of high station and low all draw fans to conceal their immediate expressions.

Sakura tilts her head slightly, her face composed. "_More_ noble? It seems hard to believe they manage to justify such an... obviously deluded belief."

"It is... disquieting to contemplate, _tenno_, and yet the translation seems clear," Akodo Daichi says, distaste clear upon his face, "Allow me to quote directly from the opening passages of the work."

"The warrior is the perfected ideal of the fighting individual. The warrior wields every weapon with unthinking mastery. The warrior survives every injury, defeats every opponent, feels no emotion save fearless determination. The warrior is strong, proud, adaptable. The warrior is a storied hero who name and legend will resound throughout history."

"The warrior is the ideal of the demon. The warrior was defeated."

There is only silence in the hall now, the kind of deadly quiet that precedes a murder or call to battle.

"Seek instead to embody the ideal of the Upright Soldier," Akodo Daichi continues, his expression carved from stone, "The Upright Soldier has no motivation but service. The Upright Soldier has no face, no sex, no name. The Upright Soldier is not a hero. No legends are told of an Upright Soldier's deeds. The Upright Soldier is a reflection, found in every time and in every corner of the world."

"The Upright Soldier is the breath, the ember, the arrow, the drop of rain. Alone, each is unremarkable, expendable. Together, they will bring Creation to its knees, and victory shall be their legacy."

Sakura hums slightly, in the silence. "Truly, words that reveal much about this Realm. However..."

There's something about the text... hmm. It feels almost like a direct repudiation of Akodo's words in _Leadership._. Her head turns towards Ballal. "A question, Ballal-san. When the text refers to the ideal of the demon, it seems to me to be referring to something other than that which we know as demons. Is that the result of trying to render a word which Rokugani does not have an equivalent of?"

The Invidi prince has been invited to attend, but in deference to the attitudes of the samurai his minor delegation has been remaining near the outskirts of the room, content to watch and listen (with servants whispering translations in the ears of those who do not speak Rokugani) rather than participate. At Sakura's question, however, Prince Ballal rises to his feet, idly brushing beringed fingers down the length of the gold-trimmed robes.

"The translation is as close as my sages can provide, Empress," he says mildly, "though one supposes that there might be some... difficulties, since none of them are of Rokugan's blood. I believe an alternate translation might be something like 'evil priest' or 'dark lord' - the reports of my diplomats indicate that the Realm traces its heritage back to, in essence, a rebellion against an empire of such beings at the dawn of the current age."

Sakura's smile grows slightly... _strained._ "Ah. I believe I have heard the same term explained as 'a walking violation of the order of things.’."

She pauses for a moment. "The one explaining it was one of the two who House Peleps sent to our halls. He was, at the time, talking about me."

For a moment, there is only silence in the hall, samurai glancing at one another as though to confirm what they had just heard. Then, slowly, comprehension dawns.

The clamour rises like the tide, harsh whispers and incredulous remarks made and returned in waves, as incredulity and outrage and sheer unmitigated fury grow throughout the hall. Anger feeds on anger, but with none here connected even broadly to the Realm it turns inwards, burning hotter and harsher as oaths are sworn and promises of bloody vengeance made, samurai all but crawling over each other to answer the insult... no, the _blasphemy_ that such a word implies.

Sakura rises from her throne. 

The hall falls silent. 

"I recognise your anger. I _share_ your anger. They slaughtered their lords, those _blessed by Amaterasu_. They continue to hunt those blessed by the sun and moon, and they seek to spread their twisted ideology. They _dare_ to do these things, and they hold to their blasphemy with unbending fanaticism."

She steps forwards, and the Seppun share glances as they realise what she's doing. The Empress of Rokugan descends from her dais, stepping onto the floor as she speaks. "It is blasphemy that must be defended against, resisted, answered. But that anger must be controlled, focused. The Kami were, undoubtedly, aware of this _blasphemy_, but they did not choose to strike in unchecked fury- instead, they built Rokugan as an example of what the Ream _is not_."

She looks at each of the Clan delegations in turn, her eyes holding promise and challenge. "We will keep to that example- as the Realm comes, we will show them that the way of the warrior has not been defeated. We will show those foreigners not under their sway-" and here, she nods to the Invidi delegation in respect- "our strength of will, and the rightness of our cause. We bring not unchecked fury, but the fearless determination that these _gaijin_ so seem to despise. We will break their rule over those they have forced to bend the knee, even if it is the work of generations. We will do so in unity, both within... and, the Lady Sun willing, with those without who are honourable and see the rightness of our cause."

The reaction is as a sword, forged from molten steel. Where the Empress goes, tempers cool and harden, focused and sharpened by her words and will. 

There are doubts, of course, open questions about the true intent of the kami that will inevitably be the cause of much discussion over the length of this court and beyond, but in this moment such things seem petty and irrelevant. No Samurai can oppose a call to arms against blasphemers and rebels, not with their words and scarcely even within their hearts, and for now that is enough.

Those of foreign birth will still need to prove their mettle and worth, prove that the wisdom of the kami can find new homes in their mind and souls... but they will be given the chance, and the coming Dynasts will be opposed on all fronts, unto death if needs be. For now, this shall have to be enough.


	5. On The Horizon, A Storm

Precious little analysis gets done that day, but over the weeks that follow the samurai of Rokugan pick over their copies of the _Thousand Correct Actions_ and begin debating the merits and threats it poses. Focusing on small sections of the text, at least, seems to minimise the number of digressions caused by the utter blasphemy of the work's inherent philosophy, and piece by piece answers are assembled.

The overall conclusion is, begrudgingly, approving. The _Actions_ lay out a model of warfare and strategy that is, if somewhat inferior to Rokugan's own traditions, perhaps the best that one can expect from foreigners who lack the resourcefulness of true samurai. Certainly the legionnaires of the Realm are going to be vastly superior to Rokugan's own peasant _ashigaru_, who traditionally form the bulk of the numerical strength in any Rokugani army, but the clash of infantry versus infantry is one that can only go so many ways.

The real concern, then, is the fact that this version of the text appears to be an abridged version, suitable for mortal foot troops and junior officers. Constant reference is made to the dragon-graced champions that lead every army of the Realm and their supernatural gifts, how they are to be prioritised and protected above all other concerns on the battlefield, but frustratingly few actual _details_ are provided of their capabilities.

Sakura has her suspicions about the last- but she doesn't voice them, for frankly the Crab (and, she supposes, the Dragon) do not _need_ that doubt cast upon them. And while the Realm might have skill at war, and while this might not be a complete look at their strategy (Sakura suspects that the full version is far more difficult to gain access to, for those outside the Realm) it still provides a starting point.

In the meantime... there are other matters.

Sakura decides, after some consideration, to speak with the Bjoran earlier rather than later. They send representatives to the various events, but for the most part they keep to their ships... which, to be fair, is something Sakura can understand, if the ships are one's home. She knows from experience - to journey beyond the familiar is not an easy thing.

However, she does want to _speak_ to the Bjoran. After some consideration, she sends a messenger to the princess, requesting to be allowed to visit their fleet, to thank her for coming so far.

Following that initial enquiry, a flurry of messages are exchanged back and forth, the Crane diplomats stepping in to assist in making sure everything goes smoothly. The Bjoran, it seems, have a system of etiquette about who can visit which ships and the implications each possible choice of venue has on the topics to be discussed, and then of course there is the matter of the Empress herself and her bodyguard...

Eventually an agreement is reached to hold a meeting on one of what the Bjoran call 'shrine-ships', moored roughly halfway between the rest of the fleet and the shoreline.

Sakura doesn't bring _many_ advisors, instead sticking with a translator (one of the Crane). There's time enough for more detailed discussions later one, but for now... for now, it's time to establish familiarity.

The Princess waits for the Empress aboard the ship, and despite the chill wind she is once more dressed in the practical arrangement of bark and flowers that leaves much of her arms and legs exposed. At her back are two men of the tribe, tall and strong and holding spears in their hands, flanking what seems like some form of tent secured to the deck of the ship.

The Princess touches one hand to her brow and then extends it towards Sakura, the liquid words of her language strange and beautiful to hear.

"The daughter of Ashut pays greetings to the daughter of Mami," the translator murmurs at her side, "She speaks as an equal, bereft of all rank, _tenno_, for such things are held irrelevant on a shrine-ship."

Sakura nods, repeating the gesture- and mixing it with a short bow, one given as towards an equal. "I give her thanks, and extend my greeting in the same way. I also give thanks once more for her willingness to travel so far."

There is a brief pause as Sakura's words are translated in turn, then Moana smiles, replying even as she gestures to the nearby shelter.

"The Princess assures you that travel over distance is no imposition, for the Bjoran greatly enjoy the exploration of new shores. She invites you to sit within the tent, that you might converse before... the eyes of gods and ancestors?" The translator shakes his head briefly. "Apologies, _tenno_, the inflection of the last word could hold several meanings."

The tent itself is rather plain, and the only furniture are a handful of small pillows scattered on the ground, but from the struts and central mast hang what must be hundreds of... Sakura isn't actually sure _what_ they are. Long rectangular shapes of treated tree bark, painted with elegant images and characters in the Bjoran language.

Sakura closes her eyes as she focuses. Amaterasu's gift is far-reaching in the skills it grants, she has found time and time again; in her efforts to understand the conversations of her foreign guests... at first, she simply sought to understand the emotions involved, but as she channelled Amaterasu's power, she found herself comprehending the _words_ as well. It's not always consistent, and it gives her no capability to _speak_ Moana's tongue -hence, the presence of the translator. But it might give her more clarity here.

Seeing the strips, the connection to the words snaps into focus. These are... yes, the characters must be names or titles, presumably connected to powerful ancestors or fortunes that the Bjoran pay homage to. It was not the _eyes_ that Sakura sits beneath, then, but rather the _gaze_ of gods and ancestors. 

Presumably, Moana believes that any word spoken within this tent will be known to the ones honoured on the strips.

Sakura nods. "Of course, Moana-san. I have known the wonders of travel myself, a long time ago, and I am honoured to speak under the gaze of those you hold sacred."

The Princess sits, inviting Sakura to do likewise with a gesture, while outside her warriors stand guard.

She explains that she is but her father's daughter, and cannot commit the Bjoran as a whole to any great cause; she has enjoyed the ceremonies and the rituals here, but she knows her host desires more from her people than simple contact and trade.

Sakura smiles. "I invited both your people and the Invidi here with the intention of seeking allies against the enemy we face, yes. I am aware that it is much to ask that you aid us, but I would ask your father to consider whether the Realm would _stop_ at Rokugan."

She pauses. "We also know full well the value of a firm ally- I would, certainly, come to aid those we have fought alongside, if it were ever needed."

Moana smiles sadly. The Bjoran have seen empires come and empires go, she explains, and none have ever cared for them. They have seen the ships of the Realm, before, they know the might and power of the Empress Clad in Scarlet, but... the Bjoran hold no land, possess no grand resources. Rokugan, they will attack, but the Water Tribes? What do the Bjoran own, that the Realm would desire?

Sakura looks up. "...I have head their beliefs, spoken to their people, read their military texts. They desire dominion itself, Moana-san. They will want your people, your gods themselves, under their control one day sooner or later, because that is what their philosophy drives them to. But if you do not feel that is enough... I cannot force you, nor do I _wish_ to."

As she speak, Sakura evaluates Moana's reactions, relying on Amaterasu's gifts, to give her an understanding of language, to read her body language... what does Moana actually _want_, is there anything Sakura _could offer her_?

And, over the course of a halting conversation, one that drifts back and forth between polite discussion on old stories and the edges of a potential deal, the truth becomes clear.

There are two fires that burn within the heart of Moana, Princess of the Bjoran. The first is fear, bright and cold; fear of the Realm, of its strength and reach, of what it could mean for her people to come out on the losing side of any conflict with this foreign power. The second is pride, touched with ambition, a desperate yearning for the Bjoran to be more than what her words imply they are - to be a people who can stand and fight and not lose what they regard as precious when another desires it, a people who can do more than simply _survive_.

The two are in balance, at present, and Sakura thinks that if she goes back to her father now the princess will recommend that the Bjoran stay well clear of this conflict... because she does not think Rokugan can win. She has only seen the court, the warriors training for their ritual duels, has only a limited understanding of the strength that the samurai of Rokugan can possess. If she sees more, if she witnesses something that makes her believe victory is possible, then... yes, then Sakura thinks she will go back to her father, and press for his support.

Sakura considers, even as she starts laying the seeds. She mentions, for instance, that most of Rokugan does not wage war during Winter- the Crab, of course, being the exception, and one she _does_ explicitly mention. One with a representative here at court, even, in the... _substantial_ form of Hida O-Ushi.

Finally, she drops another hook- in the wake of recent... _revelations_ regarding the Realm, there might be the possibility of mock battles during Winter Court- perhaps Moana might like to observe one of these along with Sakura?

Moana is somewhat skeptical, but ultimately she agrees. The Bjoran do not typically wage war on the land, so it will be an interesting experience for her.

-/-

It is perhaps a month into Winter Court when one of the last guests arrives. Such a late arrival is in complete violation of all etiquette, but few seek to question it, for when the _Pride of the Mantis_ glides into the Chrysanthemum Petal Lake, even the least nautically-inclined member of the court can see the battle damage it bears on hull and sail. 

Flags deliver a crisp message to the shore, which courtiers of the Mantis bring to the Empress's attention: "Yoritomo, Champion of the Mantis, desires audience with the Daughter of Heaven."

The audience is granted immediately. Sakura receives Yoritomo fresh from her drills, having washed a little, and having donned an emerald _haori_ over her training outfit. "Yoritomo-san, it is good to see you. You have, I assume, encountered ships of the Realm?"

At first glance, Yoritomo appears much the same as he did when last Sakura spoke with him; still tall and muscular, clad in the uniform of a ship's captain, twin _kama_ hanging from his belt and the scent of the storm hanging around him like a mantle. 

Then she sees the gaping hole that has replaced his left eye, roughly covered by a strip of emerald silk.

"That I did, _tenno_," the Champion says in grim tones, bowing low before his Empress, "They have moved faster than I expected, and bear orders to engage all ships of the Mantis on sight."

Sakura's eyes narrow. With all else, it was certain, but this removes even lingering doubt. "What have their movements been?"

"They have secured for themselves a base of operations," the Champion says, rising back to his feet, "an island, officially under lease from the local nation that owns it, in practice outright occupied. There they are building a harbour and stockpiling supplies, that they can support an invasion of Rokugan."

Sakura closes her eyes, thinking for a moment. "How badly has your fleet been damaged in these recent engagements, Yoritomo-san?"

"I lost three ships and two hundred samurai in the battle that cost me this," Yoritomo says grimly, touching the silk over his missing eye, "I pulled my remaining ships back after that point, though reports indicate that we already have wolfpack squadrons hunting in the waters between there and here."

He shakes his head. "I have most of the fleet intact and crewed, but the Peleps are mustering in strength."

Sakura nods. Considers. 

"I must admit, naval tactics are your area of specialty. With what you have now, what would you consider the best way to spread your forces?"

Yoritomo pauses for a long moment.

"There are two choices, _Tenno_," he says slowly, "Either I should break the fleet into independent elements, and attempt to harass the Realm as it advances, preying on them even after they make landfall on Rokugan's shores... or I should muster everything I have, and attempt to take this forward base that they have established, fighting them far from the homeland."

Sakura tilts her head. She can guess what Yoritomo isn't saying - the second option has a low chance of success, and a high chance of destroying Yoritomo's fleet entirely. "I will consider this, but I am inclined towards the first option. Either way, Yoritomo-san... I will be issuing a proclaimation this Winter Court that the Mantis now have the duty of being Rokugan's primary naval force."

She pauses. "As things stand now, can you effectively strike against the Realm, in _either_ capacity, while also maintaining appropriate defensive garrisons in your lands?"

"To defend the Mantis Isles from most foes? Most certainly," Yoritomo says with what you think might have been a laugh before he strangled it, "To defend them if the Peleps decide they need another operating base? No."

He shakes his head. "They harnessed the lightning, my Empress. Not with priests, but with some kind of siege weapon, as the Crab use. It shattered one of my ships like so many twigs."

Sakura considers, for several long moments. "In this, all Clans will have to work together if we wish to drive back this Realm. Would you accept the aid of the Lion's fleet in defence of the isles? Based off an Imperial garrison, based on one of your islands of no other use."

"Had you asked me before today, I would have protested," Yoritomo sighs, and though he wears his emotions more openly than a samurai should, in this you feel he can be forgiven, "Today? I will take whatever aid the Throne and the Clans would give."

Sakura nods. "Very well. I will make the arrangements, and see if I can convince our potential allies to lend aid as well. And, Yoritomo-san- if you _can_ expand your fleet in the time we have, do so."

Yoritomo pauses here for a moment, wavering, then commits.

"Then I would ask that you repeal the command of the Hantei," he says quietly, "that declared the design of ships a 'perfected art'."

Sakura nods. "For our previous purposes, when we could be isolated, it _was_ perfected. The circumstances have quite transparently changed, and our needs are clearly different. I will make the announcements."

"Then I will take the spring to... update our designs," Yoritomo says with a weary sigh, "and lay down new hulls."

It occurs to Sakura that it has been some time since a professional shipwright not of the Mantis has taken a look inside one of their vessels... 

"Even so, _tenno_, we have given the Realm a year already. If they do not invade before the next winter, then it will be in the following spring at the latest. There are... certain limits in the speed that one can build a warship."

Sakura nods. "Do what you can, and harass as much as you can to slow their progress. I will not expect the impossible."


	6. The Peacock and the Ox

While the Bjoran have opted to remain largely aboard their ships, the Invidi Prince and his retinue have apparently come determined to see and be seen by all and sundry. They participate in every court activity, either observing intently or offering their own attempts at participation, and have even gone so far as to hold events of their own wherein traditions and art forms of their homeland are exhibited for the observation of others. Were this court held anywhere but Shiro Ide, it is likely their brash enthusiasm would have run over into trouble and bloodshed, but the Clans know better than to send any but their most adaptable minds to court with the Unicorn and so tensions have remained at a reasonable level for now.

Of course, even with the presence of outsiders - even with the incoming threat - a Winter Court is still a Winter Court. Over the next few weeks, there is the normal political scheming between clans, the same dealing, the same duels. Sakura, as Empress, is _above_ most of this, and deliberately keeps herself as such. Oh, she notices... much of it, just in case something _does_ require her attention, but she doesn't interfere.

That said, a few words dropped in the right ears, and arrangements are made- none of the Clans brought significant forces to Winter Court, of course, but with the knowledge that this Realm will not pay attention to the proper seasons for War, exercises are arranged. As that particular plan is set in motion, Sakura arranges to take tea with Prince Ballal.

The Prince, it seems, has chosen to embrace the fashion of the Winter Court in some considerable style. When he arrives for his meeting with the Empress, he is dressed in a beautifully tailored kimono of pale green and white, bereft of clan icons yet clearly designed to best compliment his dark skin and flashing eyes. He is smiling, revealing a mouthful of pearly teeth, and makes a point of bowing low to Sakura upon arrival.

"Ah, Blessed Empress," he says happily, "truly, your artisans are to be admired! Such skill and creativity, even when working with limited materials."

Sakura smiles slightly as she returns... a _small_ bow of her own, as suiting one who might be socially inferior... but not by a great deal. This is, after all, a private ceremony, and the prince is not one of her vassals. "It does not suit you to be so modest, Prince Ballal. After all, I have heard several courtiers speak of how handsome you are, and that is not an admission we make easily in public."

"Ah, you flatter me so, but alas I cannot return it. Few things are as likely to trap a man in a duel as compliments made about those who perhaps do not appreciate them, and I am under _strict_ instructions to avoid such issues," Ballal sighs wistfully, "Still, I shall treasure my memories of my time in this land going forwards."

Sakura smiles. "Of course, Ballal-san. A wise approach, when dealing with another for the first time. It is my wish that your people might enjoy our hospitality in the future as well, if strong ties are forged this winter. Unfortunately, there are those who would see any efforts of mine meet an end."

"Ah, yes," Ballal sighs briefly, "I suppose we must discuss such a thing, then. Very well. Perhaps we might enjoy some of this 'tea' that your people brew so finely in the process?"

"Of course."

A servant shuffles into the room, setting down a tea-tray - and then leaving as Sakura smiles down at the tray, with cups already poured. "The cherry-blossom tea is a personal favourite of mine, although some _do_ find it overly sweet. I have also had some green tea prepared, if you would prefer."

"I suppose I should at least sample the Empress' favourite," Ballal says with a small smile, settling himself down, "though I am curious... did it become the public favourite of many courtiers after your preferences were known, or are they perhaps more subtle than that?"

Sakura smiles, gently. "The personal preferences of an Empress- or Emperor- _does_ tend to set somewhat of a trend in public settings... but to be too obvious about these things would be considered... somewhat uncouth. I am certain you have noticed that subtlety is considered a virtue among us, Bellal-san, especially in the courts."

"Indeed I have. Which is, perhaps, why one might say my honoured father made a mistake in choosing _me_ of all people to represent our kingdom abroad," the prince sighs briefly.

Sakura manages not to outright giggle, but her smile does grow slightly. "Mmm... in some ways, it it not a bad thing for my people to be exposed to different ways- and you have made the effort of showing us your culture, while still taking the effort to respect the court. In that, I must offer my sincere gratitude. As well, of course, for the gift you have given us already."

"Ah, yes. The _Thousand Correct Actions_," Ballal sips the tea, humming slightly in approval, "it says much about their way of life, does it not?"

"It does. Some, I already knew, from the way their dignitaries to last year's court conducted themselves- but the book was... _illuminating._"

Sakura's eyes narrow. "They would not stop at Rokugan, if their oncoming attack were to succeed- instead, they would use the conquest as a stepping-stone to the nations around us, I am certain of it after reading that book."

She doesn't outright state that would include the Invidi- she doesn't have to.

"They would most assuredly _wish_ to, of this I have no doubt," Ballal agrees with a nod, "however, I do not think they will succeed. Tell me, Empress, have you ever heard of a place known as 'Caul'?"

Sakura pauses for a moment, before shaking her head. "I have not."

"It is a land, far to the south of here, reputed to be among the first places where the Elemental Dragons blessed mortal kind with their power," Ballal says with a smile, "It is said that there were five shrines upon the island, and that by completing a pilgrimage to all five, an expectant mother could _guarantee_ that her child would be blessed by the dragons in turn."

"I am assuming that they are having... _difficulty_ claiming the Island."

Sakura pauses. "Another power in the West, peer to them?"

"Difficulty, yes. Once, the Realm controlled the Caul entirely, and it was among their most sacred sites," Ballal says with a brief laugh, "Now? Now they hold but a single, fragile city on its very edge. The rest has fallen to Sha'a Oka, the Black Lion, Chosen of the one you call Onnotangu."

Sakura hums softly. "Is his interest in opposing the Realm as a whole, or simply in that one island?"

"Now _that_, I do not know. One hears many stories of Sha'a Oka - how he cannot be killed, how he can break a castle wall with a swipe of his hand, how he feasts on the hearts of his foes - but very little of the Chosen himself," Ballal shrugs slightly, "I do not think he would make a good ally for you, but he is a _fine_ example. The Realm wishes to control the world, but their reach does not extend this far out, for when it does the Chosen of the Moon _cut it off_."

The prince takes another sip of his tea. "Were you not Empress, I doubt they would be coming for you, but as it is... they see a Sun-Blessed ruler of an isolated nation beloved by the gods, and they see the seeds of a second Caul."

"And, of course, they _can_ be defeated. I see your point, Bellal-san..."

Sakura takes a moment, judging, before she plans out her arguments- and her _offers_, for she doesn't plan for this to simply be a one-sided affair. The Bjoran - or at least, their princess- might be willing as long as they think Rokugan would make a strong ally, but Ballal will likely want something more. She thinks on what she's seen of the Invidi, and she considers the behaviour of the Prince so far. What would convince him to _ally_ with Rokugan?

Reflecting on what the prince has said, how he has acted and what Sakura's advisors have told her about his land... yes, of course. Ballal, simply put, does not believe the Realm is a military threat to his people. They have no sun-chosen rulers to incur the Dynasty's wrath, and even should expansion be attempted in their direction he maintains an almost religious degree of faith in the idea that the Chosen of the Moon would prevent them from succeeding.

If he is to be persuaded, then, it will not be by appealing to his need for survival, but rather his desire for prosperity. If he can return to his home with promises of silk and steel, with works of art and a market for Invidi goods, then he will have proven himself in the eyes of his people. This will make him personally grateful, and give his nation a strong incentive to protect their partner and ally.

After that pause, she continues. "And, in truth, I can see your perspective in this. As far as you can see, the Realm does not threaten you. That is true, but a Rokugan devastated or under their control would... make a poor trading partner indeed."

She pauses. "And while we are suspicious of outsiders due to past experiences, I could see even the most suspicious of Rokugani being far more willing to trade with those who have shown willingness to fight alongside us. And there would be much benefit to us both from trade, for Rokugan has many things in abundance to offer, as do your people, Prince Ballal."

"To speak truthfully, Empress, it can be hard to tell how your people think of trade," Ballal says thoughtfully, "You make such work of acting as though anything relating to money is somehow beneath you. I have never understood it."

"The ideal is that one should be focused on one's _duties_, not on concerns that distract from that. Of course, the ideal often runs against the realities of life- and most samurai do understand this."

Sakura pauses again, considering her response. "As for myself... I think a samurai should be _aware_ of these realities, even if they are blessed with the ability to focus on other aspects of life. And, of course, for a lord to be unaware of such things and to disdain them completely is simple negligence."

"An interesting perspective, if not perhaps one that I can truly follow," Ballal says politely, "Still, if you are prepared to permit trade, I have the authority to negotiate such things with your representatives... subject to my father's approval, of course."

If the Invidi are anything like Rokugan, Sakura suspects that breaking an agreement made by his son would be something of a scandal for Ballal's father.

Sakura smiles, tilting her head. "Of course. I would suggest that you speak to the Mantis and Crane, primarily."

After some consideration, she continues. "If you return to Rokugan in the future- or if I visit your father's lands- I will have to introduce you to my wife. Blessed as she is by Onnotangu, I am certain you would have much to discuss."

"Truly? That would be..." Ballal pauses for a moment, clearly lost for words, "I would like that a great deal, yes. My thanks, Empress."

-/-

On the shores of the Chrysanthemum Petal Lake, Samurai of the Crab Clan are practicing their katas.

"You call that a firm stance?" The sound of a swept leg and a body hitting the stone echoes across the still water, "Stand up! If you fall, you die!"

Hida O-Ushi, it seems, is a gruelling taskmaster. Some of the courtiers present at Winter Court had questioned the wisdom of her decision to do these drills in public, humiliating her samurai in the eyes of their peers over and over again, but as the days passed the wisdom of the move became clear. The Crab _do not stop_. 

Day after day, they practice. Time after time, they are thrown to the ground. Again and again, they are 'killed' by the imaginary foes that O-Ushi demands they practice against. And they simply keep going, far in excess of the training routines maintained by any other Clan, even if it means that they participate in the rest of the courtly routine with bodies aching behind stoic faces.

Sakura approaches the spectacle clad simply- indeed, to the casual observer she might even appear simply another _bushi_. Dressed in an emerald _hakama_ on top of a lighter green kimono, colours that many of the Seppun practice in themselves. She watches the Crab, of course... but at first, she simply starts to practice her own stances nearby, practicing her draw. 

There's something slightly... different about the way she's doing so, however. It almost looks as if she's _testing_ something, to a keener observer. For now, however... she is content for Hida O-Ushi to finish drilling her men, and approach in her own time.

For another three repetitions, the katas continue, the Crab seemingly unaware of the new arrival. And then...

"Kenji! Take over!"

"Hai, Hida-dono!"

Hida O-Ushi breaks off from her practice and approaches her Empress, a practice version of her clan's traditional tetsubo balanced across one broad shoulder. Despite the cold wind coming in off the lake she wears almost scandalously little, the practice armour and cloth wraps doing nothing to hide her muscular arms or the extensive tattoos that seem to cover virtually everything below her neck. 

"Tenno," she says politely, bowing low without going so far as to kowtow, as a warrior might on the battlefield, "I was not aware that you wished to practice today."

Sakura's eyes snap open as she hears the approach. She's been staring off against a practice dummy for a few moments, but as she hears the footstep... she _strikes_. 

The sword draws from its sheathe- but one strike seems to become ten at once. And then... then, another strike, greater, tearing through the dummy entirely, ripping it to shreds. 

Sakura breathes softly, looking down... at the bokken in her hand. 

Then, she turns. In other circumstances, she might have taken the time to admire a woman who was... well, a _very_ finely built woman, but today, with this topic... well, it was not the time. "Hida-san. I wished to practice using Amaterasu's gift, given what may well be coming. It was, it seems... rather fruitful."

She studies the dummy for a moment. "But my decision to practice _here_ was to talk to you, Hida-san, regarding a few matters of importance."

Hida O-Ushi squints at the broken dummy for a moment, then looks back to her Empress.

"I will confess that such words and deeds together seem cause for disquiet, tenno," she says, her tone caught halfway to humour as though uncertain what to make of it, "but if you would speak, then your servant will listen."

Sakura smiles outright. "In truth, I was not expecting that to be _neatly_ as... effective as it was. Firstly... the funeral will be, I understand, this coming season?"

"It shall," O-Ushi nods sharply, "There is, as I understand it, an announcement to be made at every major court this winter. And... a smaller number of invitations."

Sakura nods. "Appropriate. The second issue..,"

She pauses for a moment. "Indulge me for a moment if you would, Hida-san. In the Crab, with your enemies constantly at the gates, how do you deal with grudges between your samurai?"

"Make them fight it out. Or f... uh, find some other resolution," O-Ushi responds, raising one eyebrow, "If they cannot move past it, transfer them to different posts. The Wall is long, and always in need."

"Sensible. And if the grudge is so serious that separation does not lessen the severity?"

For a moment, O-Ushi is silent.

"This is about my brother," she says, and it is quite clearly not a question.

"Yes."

Sakura lets out her breath softly. "That duel was not to the death, and yet Hida Yakamo deliberately killed his opponent. The emperor before me did not think your father would have reacted well to him pressing the issue, and so he did not."

Her lips press together slightly. "This was a mistake on his part. And now I find myself in a situation where the effective ruler of one clan in day to day matters has a serious, _legitimate_ grudge against the heir to another Clan, one of vital importance to the Empire."

"Yakamo is a hot-headed idiot," O-Ushi agrees with a nod, "It's one of his least appealing qualities. He's not as bad now, with a few years under his belt, but as funny as it was bringing a tetsubo to an iaijutsu duel was a really, really stupid idea."

"If he'd simply used it to shatter his opponent's katana, that would have been a scandal but one that would have... well, bluntly, it would have been simply considered as something your Clan does. But he did commit murder."

Sakura sighs. "And especially given that _both_ your father and Mirumoto Hitomi carry the blessing of the dragons, Rokugan cannot afford the weakening that clash would cause. Not now. Also, I _did_ promise Hitomi that I would speak to your father about this matter, and that was not simply made because she stood a high chance of becoming Emerald Champion. As I said, it is a legitimate grudge."

"If Mirumoto Hitomi wants to kill my brother, she can climb down off her mountain and come issue a challenge," O-Ushi shrugs, "It's not like he'd _deny_ her."

Sakura's breath comes out in what is almost a _chuckle_. "Would your father try to stand in her way?"

"My father would train his son until he was sure the boy could kill her," O-Ushi replies simply. "She's entitled to try. Not to succeed."

Sakura tilts her head slightly. "I will inform her of that, in that case."

"By all means," O-Ushi's expression is calm, almost contemptuous, "She won't win. Truthfully, tenno, I don't know why such a minor dispute concerns you so much."  



	7. Winter's End

Samurai, of course, do not deal in matters of money. It would be beneath their nobility to sully their hands with matters of coin and commerce, for such things are the realms of peasants, and what goes for a samurai goes far more so for an Empress. And yet, matters of trade must at times be attended to regardless, and things of importance cannot be left to unsupervised _heimin_. To this end, every Clan has samurai who handle such things on their lords' behalf, either working directly or through thinly veiled proxies, and who can be trusted to relieve their peers of the burden of worrying about such petty matters themselves.

There are, naturally, attendees at Winter Court with some formal skill at such matters. The Yasuki would perhaps be the most obvious, an entire family of self-proclaimed merchants who specialise in logistics, while the Daidoji of the Crane traditionally take care of everything their family needs to fulfil its purpose. A shame that the two families despise each other, for they might otherwise make a rather excellent team.

And then, of course, there are the Otomo, who have run the bureaucracy of Empire for centuries and can be trusted to know what they are doing, if perhaps little more...

Sakura considers her options carefully. The Otomo... may be well-placed to handle negotiations in regards to the throne, but the two clans...

Three, really- there's also the Mantis to consider. In any case, the Clans will be handling the majority of trade. 

After careful consideration, Sakura speaks to Otomo Sorai firstly - the Otomo, after all, are best placed to handle the aspects of the Imperial bureaucracy that would _allow_ for this trade to take place, legally. 

The conversation is relatively straight forwards, by Rokugani standards, and leads to several Otomo pouring through records and decrees. The legal basis, over the next few weeks, is laid down to formally allow trade with the Invidi - and the Bjoran, of course. No proclamations are made just yet. 

The clans are a more sensitive matter - but, perhaps, there is remarkable promise there. Sakura, fortunately, due to her own... interests, has an idea what both the Crane and Crab might provide in terms of trade.

The Crane is the most simple of the two to handle, in all honesty- a few words in the right ears of the Daidoji, to let them know that the Invidi are soon to be approved for formal trade, and to give permission to begin negotiations with the Invidi over these matters. The Daidoji will likely realise themselves that Crane _art_ is- as is often the case- the most valuable product of the Empress' Left Hand. 

The Mantis are similarly informed of the oncoming proclamations, and similarly given approval to start trade talks... although in the case of the Mantis, Sakura heavily suspects she is merely giving permission to what the Mantis were already doing. 

Which leaves the matter of the Crab. And there... Sakura's keen interest in tea gives her a hint of something that the Crab may not realise themselves. 

The Crab produce rather high-quality _tea_, and while many Samurai don't realise this, Sakura- due to her interest in tea-drinking- does. The same message goes out to the Yasuki, but in addition, in additional meetings with the Prince, Sakura makes certain to serve some of her best Crab tea... and mention its source.

Sakura does make sure to give one order- while a certain degree of competition is to be permitted in trade, hostile action against ships foreign-bound will _not_ be tolerated.

...and, after some consideration, and checking of maps, she includes the Ide in the list of families to send the quiet message to. There _is_ a possible land connection, it seems.

Negotiations begin almost at once, though quietly and in unobtrusive fashion, as is the way with all high-stakes business of a Rokugani port. The Otomo make sure to keep their Empress up to speed with how everything is progressing, and if they are perhaps taking a little too much satisfaction in how the Clans instantly fall to competition with one another, well, a serpent is as a serpent does.

By the end of the court, it seems a rather satisfactory conclusion has been reached. The Ide are taking responsibility for almost all land caravans, with other Clans potentially selling to and buying from them (as, perhaps, a way around the traditional distaste for dealing with outright foreigners), while the Crane and Crab organise sea routes. The Mantis, perhaps surprisingly, seem content to avoid any grand negotiations of their own. Instead, so the reports say, it seems they are offering their services to the two Great Clans as protectors and guides.

Sakura... well, she's surprised, but she can't say it's an unpleasant surprise at the Mantis. The competition... well, she's fine with that, as long as it's kept peaceful. She has read up on the _reasons_ the Merenae and Thrane were expelled from Rokugan, and she will not let that be the view of _Rokugan_ that she gives to outsiders. 

Even though things are going much as expected and hoped for... well, Sakura does still pay attention to the reports, still takes the effort to discern whether there are any hidden... _traps_. She's directing the Empire to places it has never gone, and it would not do for complications to arise.

As it turns out, while the Invidi are relatively honest and straightforward in their desire for profit and cultural exchange, there are certain complications to be found on Rokugan's end of the whole arrangement. 

The Daidoji and Yasuki despise each other, of course, and so it is perhaps little surprise to find each attempting to undercut the other in negotiation or else secure enough information about their rival's plans for future actions to be taken. What is perhaps more concerning is the nature of the 'protection' that the Mantis are offering... and, indeed, the implications that Yoritomo's courtiers drop about what might happen to those who do not avail themselves of sensible guidance in such a dangerously foreign part of the world.

Or how eager the Great Clans are to see such misfortunes befall their ancestral rivals.

Sakura's implicit concerns... well, they don't become explicitly stated in court, of course, but all three Clans involved do become aware of them, through dropped hints. Subtly, of course. The message is clear - Sakura is, of course, not going to forbid healthy competition, but she wants to reaffirm to the Clans- keep the competition friendly, at least to the eyes of the Invidi. 

To the Mantis, Sakura is rather more direct, and it's to Yoritomo that she brings matters up with. Directly. During one of the meetings she has with him, she sets down her tea with a _clack_. "Yoritomo-san, there is one other matter. The manner in which your diplomats have been offering escort to the Crab and Crane."

"Please, _tenno_, rest assured that we will not favour one over the other," Yoritomo replies with a hint of wariness, "Such negotiations are merely how my Clan has done things since the days of Kaimetsu-Uo."

"I am aware."

Sakura pauses for a moment, considering. "I intend to grant your Clan the status of Great Clan, as I have said before. To make your Clan the main arm of the Empire at sea. But, Yoritomo-san, if I am to charge a Clan to keep the trading routes clear of piracy, I must feel confident that said Clan is not the primary _source_ of said piracy."

Her gaze suddenly _sharpens_. "Especially as I also made it _very_ clear that attacks on ships trading with foreign ports will not be tolerated. I am... aware your Clan has done things a certain way for centuries, but in gaining the recognition you have strived for for so long, you will have to change."

For a long moment there is only silence.

"As you say, Empress," Yoritomo replies at last, his face and tone rigidly controlled.

Sakura tilts her head, her gaze- and tone- softening. "That is well to hear- and, in that case, I feel no need to pursue this any further with the diplomats in question. Old habits _are_ hard to change, after all."

She also makes a mental note to consider what this means for the Mantis sources of wealth.

With that matter attended to, all that remains are the niceties, and then Yoritomo departs.

-/-

In the wake of the reading of the _Thousand Correct Actions_, the tone of the Winter Court subtly changed, to a decidedly more martial air. It’s in this climate that Sakura suggests to the hosts that it might be wise to practice exercises of proper warfare, of moving in formation in the winter climate- since, after all, the Realm may well not respect the traditional season of war. 

There are the practical aspects, of course- it probably _is_ a good idea- but that’s not Sakura's only reason. She sends an invitation to Princess Moana to join her in watching the exercises.

The Unicorn seem thoughtful upon receiving such an invitation, but as days pass consideration swiftly turns to enthusiasm, and a public demonstration is announced for one of the last days of the Court's traditional schedule. A substantial number of samurai turn out to watch, and are guided to a series of viewing platforms halfway up the slopes of the nearby mountains, where the snow has been cleared away and great pavilions erected to shield the guests from most of the cold winter wind.

The princess of the Bjoran accepts the invitation gracefully, sticking close by for the entire length of the trip up to the mountainside and accompanied by a pair of broad-shouldered guards drawn from her own people. All three are wearing what appear to be heavy cloaks made from some kind of furred animal, which attract distasteful looks from many of the native Rokugani (save of course for the Unicorn, who wear stranger things on a regular basis)

"My people have no great tradition of land warfare," Moana comments softly, her words translated into Rokugani by the ever-present courtier from the Crane, "Do you wage battle against an external foe, or internal rivals?"

Sakura politely ignores the furred cloaks as she answers the question. "For the most part, the wars we fight are between the clans, wars of honour and to maintain our skills. There are some exceptions, of course. The Crab hold against our oldest enemy, to the south. War against others is... infrequent, otherwise. For the most part, Rokugan has kept to itself." 

Sakura watches as the Unicorn perform their charges, far below.

At first it seems that the crowd will be kept waiting for some time, for the winter has been a heavy one, and the plains below are covered with snow several feet deep. Sakura honestly suspects it would come up over her head if she walked into it, which makes the question of how exactly the Unicorn intend to demonstrate their famed cavalry tactics rather pressing. There are several hundred wooden markers laid out in clustered groups far below, likely to represent the enemy in some form, but where are the Unicorn?

It is a question answered by the sudden pounding of hooves, not from the plains ahead, but from the mountain _behind_.

In perfect formation, the Utaku Battle Maidens thunder down the mountainside, flowing around the pavilions like water around a rock. They disdain paths and gentle slopes, guiding their divine steeds straight down the sheer mountainside, and the rumble of falling snow builds into the crashing roar of an avalanche at their head. Banners of purple and black flap proudly in the freezing breeze as an entire regiment's worth of wooden markers disappears beneath the falling snow and the thundering hooves of the Utaku's mock charge.

Sakura smiles. "And, of course... the Utaku. Perhaps it is arrogance to say they are the finest cavalry force in the world... but I suspect one would struggle to find a finer."

She pauses for a moment. "And they are performing to their normal standards, it seems."

As Sakura watches, the Utaku reach the flat land of the plains, and if anything seem to accelerate. It should be impossible, but somehow the waist-deep snow seems to flow like mist around the legs of their steeds, providing no obstacle as they charge and wheel and reform multiple times in swift succession. Some targets they strike with furious charges, others they pass by and riddle with arrows from recurve bows, but all are struck and within a handful of minutes the Battle Maidens have vanquished their imaginary foes with silent, peerless aplomb.

The samurai of the other Clans present on this stage all watch in silent contemplation, torn between admiration of the skill on display and the reminder of how often it has been turned against their ancestors in the pass. Moana, meanwhile, watches spellbound as the display concludes, muttering rapidly to herself in quiet tones.

"A... prayer of some kind, _tenno_," her translator offers with an apologetic bow, "The vocabulary is unfamiliar."

Sakura tilts her head slightly, letting Moana finish... and, partially, wishing she had taken the time to learn the language. 

Another time, perhaps.

Eventually, the young woman seems to remember where she is, and her voice trails off. Still, she watches the women far below, as they ride past and raise their weapons in formal salute to those who watch. 

"I see," she says softly, "This is why you are so confident."

The Empress of Rokugan smiles. "Our bushi devote their lives to their craft, and in so doing... you can see the results. Not all achieve such mastery as the Utaku do at the horse, but we have warriors of such skills in a great many areas of war. I have confidence in their skills, and I have confidence that they will defend Rokugan to their utmost."

Sakura's words seem to spark a fire within the young woman's eyes, and she bows to Sakura, imitating the ways of the Rokugani as best she can.

"I shall tell my people of this," she says, words translated by the dutiful Crane half a second behind her own native tongue, "and I thank you, for letting me see this. It is a... strong memory."

Sakura smiles warmly, as she gives a small bow of her own- mirroring the one she first gave Moana. "It is my pleasure, Moana-hime."


End file.
